Unexpected Feelings
by Storylover2016
Summary: It's been a while since Amber has seen her friends from Glee. Amber is really missing her friends, so when Amber receives a letter from Lea inviting her to Lea and Matthew's wedding she beyond excited to see everyone. Shes ready to spend a whole week with her glee family. But what will she do when on the first night there she wakes up in the bed of Chord Overstreet?
1. Chapter 1

So I just recently bought all 5 season of glee on eBay and watched them. To say the least I absolutely love the show and the characters. I especially liked Amber/Mercedes and Chord/Sam's relationship. Being the bwwm writer that I am, I knew I had to write a story about the two of them and their friends. I thought it would be interesting to write about their lives outside of glee. Obviously a lot of this is going to be fake or made up, but I tried to stay as close to the truth as possible. Making sure that if they were single, engaged, or married in real life then that's the way they are in this book. It's my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so please let me know what you think! Okay without further ado here is the first chapter to Unexpected Feelings! :)

Amber's Prov:

It's been about six month since I have really talked to or seen anyone of my glee friends. The only person I talk to regularly is Chris Colfer. But I haven't seen him in at least two months, it seems like everyone I know from glee is moving on with their lives. Their having babies, getting married, or working on a new start. Its not that I'm not happy for them because I am, its just that I miss them all so much.

I was currently getting back from a jog, when I decided I should pick the mail up on my way into my house. I picked through the usuals, you know magazines, bills, samples of products. I was about to discard the mail and put it on the table for me to look a later when I saw a fancy envelope. I picked it up ad looked at it. It was from Lea, I couldn't help but smile. Just moments before I was complaining about not hearing or seeing anyone of my glee family and I get this letter.

I gently opened the envelope and took out the paper. I quickly realized that it wasn't just any regular piece of paper, it was an invitation. It said.

Your invited to the wedding of Lea Michele and Matthew Paetz. Please come and join us on July 25th to celebrate our marriage.

As I read on a huge smile plastered onto my face. I continued to read on to get all of the information. It was going to be an outside wedding, and ceremony, and they were getting married in Hawaii. Attached to the invitation was another small piece of paper. Lea was inviting a bunch of our glee family members to come a week earlier to get together and do fun activities.

If possible my smile got bugger then what it already was. This was exactly what I needed. I needed to reconnect with everyone who was in my glee family. I picked up the phone and called Lea to let her know that I would be at the wedding, and would be there a week before to enjoy my time with some old friends. It sucked that it was six months away, I guess I was going to have to buy a calendar to mark the days down.

Today was finally the day that I would be leaving. I was beyond excited to see all of my friends. I was currently sitting on the plain waiting for it to take off when I felt someone sit next to me. I thought that I would be sitting on this trip alone. It's not that I don't like people or that I'm not social, it's just that I hated sitting by people who I didn't know. I mean sometimes your lucky and you get to sit next to someone who is friendly and nice, but most of the time you get put next to jerks.

I was about to put my head phones in when I heard the person next to me speak. "Is that how you treat your friends now?" I quickly turned my head to see Chord sitting beside me.

"Oh my gosh what are you doing here?" I asked him as I turned to hug him. He held me tightly and hugged me for a little longer then I expected.

"I'm here for the same reason as you are. I'm going to Lea and Matthews wedding. I was also invited to come up and spend the week with everyone. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see all my friends again." He said to me as he released me from his arms.

"Yeah I know what you mean it seems like its been forever since I've last seen everyone."

"Yeah I see Mark and Harry a lot but besides that I haven't really talked to anyone."

"Yeah well were all so busy with our careers, its hard to keep in touchsometimes. I still can't believe Lea is getting married!"

"Yeah and in Hawaii! Why did she pick Hawaii anyway?" He asked me as he buckled his seat belt.

"I have no idea but knowing Lea she probably just wanted everything to be perfect. And Hawaii is the perfect place to get married."

As I finished my sentence the plane started to take off. I quickly got some gum from out of my purse to chew on. I handed a piece to Chord, he gave me a sweet smile before taking the gum from me and popping it into his mouth. I waited until we were safety in the air to open my eyes. I don't usually get nervous about flying, but for some reason I was really nervous today.

Neither Chord or I said anything for a while. I think he could sense my uneasiness. After a few more minutes he finally turned to look at me." I didn't know you were afraid of flying?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his words. "I don't usually get freaked out over flying, maybe its because I know that I'm going to be spending the next thirteen to fifteen hours on a plane."

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." Chord said to me as he put his arm around me. I got this unsettling feeling when he did so. I never had this feeling before when we touched or hanged out, heck we've even kissed on set before and I didn't feel this kind of feeling. So why was I feeling this way now? I quickly pushed aside the feeling. It was probably because of my flying nerves.

We spent the rest of the flight talking about what we've been up to, and what our future plans were. It was nice to talk to one of my old friends, I hadn't realized how much I had missed Chord until right now. I was going to have to definitely stay in touch with him more.

I woke up feeling sore in my neck. I realized that my head was resting on Chords shoulder. I quickly picked up my head causing me to bump my head with Chords. We both let out loud groans as we rubbed our heads.

"I'm so sorry." I said to him as I reached out to touch his head.

He quickly grabbed my and and squeezed it. " It's no big deal, if you weren't so beautiful I might have been mad." I laughed at his goofiness, he has always joked around with me like this. Even when we're were on the set, he was constantly calling me cute, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, etc. I use to think it meant he liked me, but I quickly dismissed that thought, it just the way Chord was. He was naturally flirty.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belts. Were about to arrive at our destination. Thank you for flying with us today, we hope you join us again soon." We heard the flight attendant say to us.

"God that was the longest flight of my life?" Chord said as he buckled his seat belt back up.

"I know! And do you want to know what the worst part is?" I asked him. He nodded his head at me. " Once this is all over we have to endure that all over again." Chord groan loudly.

"Kill me now." I laughed at his words and looked out my window. The view was absolutely beautiful breathtaking. I couldn't wait to get off this plane and enjoy it all. (Pic on the side!→)

It didn't take long for us to land. Chord and I went to go find our luggage. As we were picking up our bags and were heard a someone yelling our names. I looked up to see Jenna running towards us. I couldn't help but smile, within seconds she was in my arms hugging me tightly.

"Oh my gosh I have missed you guys so much." She said to us as she grabbed chord into a hug.

"I missed you as well, were you on our flight?" I asked her as I grabbed my last bag.

"No I was on the flight before yours. But my bags wouldn't be here till today so I stay in the nearest hotel and waited for them to get here. They must have been on your flight. I was getting them when I looked up and saw you guys."

"Well we might as well take a car together. I don't even remember the address do you?" I asked Jenna as we made way over the door that lead us outside.

"No need to worry, I also ran into someone else while I was here and he knows exactly were to go." I looked over to where she had pointed to see Kevin standing by a car. I ran over to it and gave him a hug. I stepped back to look at him, he had really come into his own over the years. We dated a little back when we first started doing glee, but those days were over now. Now he was nothing more then a brother to me.

"Wow Amber you look amazing!" I couldn't help but blush at his words. Over the years I have dropped some extra weight that I had. I never wanted to be stick thin, but I did want to be healthier. So I got a person trainer and I ate better. Even though I lost weight I still had my curves. I use to be ashamed of them, but now I embrace them.

"Thanks Kev, so do you." He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"Well I have to do something to win your heart over." I just smacked his chest and smiled. Him and I had always had this flirtatious nature when we were around each other.

Chord cleared his throat and stepped up some. "Hey Kevin how you doing man? Its been a long time." He said to Kevin as he stuck out his hand. Kevin and Chord did their manly handshake/hug then separated.

"We should probably get this show on the road." Jenna said to us as she helped put our bags into the car. She then quickly shouted "I call shut gun." I laughed at her childish behavior. Chord and I got into the back seats and we set off to meet Lea, Matthew and any of the rest of our friends who may already be there.

It didn't take long for us to get to our destination, and when we did arrive I was in awh. The place was absolutely gorgeous in ever way, and it was huge. Right behind this mansion of a house was the ocean. There were coconut trees everywhere, the place was just, perfect.

As we got out we saw Lea scream. We all looked to the house to see her running towards us. It literally took her less then five seconds to reach us, she quickly wrapped her arms around me. "Ahhh I am so excited to see you!"

I hugged her back and smiled. I had really missed her as well. She let go of me to hug everyone else. I looked back at the house to see Matthew walking over to where we were. He grabbed me into a hug then did the same as Lea did and hugged everyone.

"Were so happy you guys could make it. Your the first of our guest to arrive." He said to us as he grabbed Lea to him. We started to grab out bags and went into the house.

We were almost finished. The only bags left were Jenna's. "God Jenna did you back enough stuff? Did you at least leave the kitchen table at home." Chord joked and all the guys laughed.

I watched as Jenna scowled at them. " You have no idea what it feels like to be a girl. You guys can just throw on anything and look good. Us girls have to take time to look good."

"Amen" Both Lea and I said at the same time. We laughed and highfived each other. Like they say great minds think a like. As we got the rest of our bags and put them into our rooms everyone else who wasn't there started to show up. We all hugged each other and greeted one another. It was like a huge family reunion. There were twenty of us in all. There was me, Chord, Jenna, Kevin, Lea and Matthew, Dianna, Naya and her husband Ryan Dorsey , Mark and his girlfriend Denyse Tontz, Heather and her husband Taylor Hubbell, Harry and his fiance Shelby Rabara, Chris and his boyfriend Will Sherrod and Darren and his girlfriend Mia Swier.

All of us and our partners were finally here. Lea had suggested that we all go out and enjoy the night. We all decided to take a shot before we left.

"What should we toast to?" Heather asked as she linked arms with her husband.

"How about to Rachel and Matthew?" Dianna said.

"No this week isn't about just me and Matt. Let's toast to something else." Lea said.

"Let's make a toast to all of us. For all the success we have achieved and have yet to achieve. Let's toast to us all having our own busy schedules, but whenever we need one another were always there. But most importantly to our Glee family, the best family anyone could as for!" I suggested as I raised my glass.

"Now that's worth toasting to. Here, Here." Chord said as he raised his glass to mine. Everyone else raised theirs as well and we clinked glasses.

Waking up the next morning sucked. As I opened my eyes I got this immediate headache. It was like little men were in my head taking hammers to my brain. I couldn't help but groan as the sun hit my face. I turned around to avoid its harsh rays. As I did so I realized that there was someone sleeping next to me. I opened my eyes slightly, as I did so I felt an arm bring me closer to it's owner.

I had no idea where I was or what was going on. Then I remembered last night and all the drinks I had. I usually can handle my drinks well but I definitely didn't do that last night. I couldn't believe I had brought someone home with me. I never do that kind of thing, I have more respect for myself then that.

I looked over more to realize that I knew the person who I was sleeping next to, it was Chord! I couldn't mistake those blonde locks for anything. Panic started to fill my body. I wasn't stupid enough to think that we had just slept in the same bed, I knew that we slept together. How could I be so fucking stupid? I tried to move, I wanted to get out of there before he woke up. Maybe if I did that then he would forget about what happened last night. That way we would never have to revisit this horrible mistake.

But as I tried to move his arm away from me he tighten his grip. He brought me closer to his body, if it was even possible. I tried again and this time he shifted some. "Were are you going?" He asked me.

"I just need to go to the bathroom." I said to him in a small voice.

He loosened his grip on me so I could move. "Okay hurry back." He said to me as he snuggled up to the pillow I was using. All I could think was I definitely wasn't going to be hurting back, I wanted to get as far as possible away from him and this room. I quickly picked up my clothes and slid them on. I opened the door to the hallway slowly and closed it quietly. I hoped he thought it was just the bathroom door. I scurried off to my room and shut the door behind me. I slid down to the floor and put my head into my hands. I can't believe I slept with Chord. Out of every guy in the world it had to be Chord. This week was definitely going to be interesting!


	2. Chapter 2

Ambers Prov

I don't know how long I sat there on the floor just thinking, but before I knew it I heard a know at my door.

"Hey sexy mama are you up." I heard Chris say to me from the other side of my door. I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Yeah Chris I'm up, let me get showered then I'll be right down.

"Okay mama see you down there!" I didn't hear anything else for a while. I decided I needed to get going. I took a quick shower. As I got out I decided to keep it simple and casual. So I put on one of my orange sundress. I put my hair up into a high ponytail, then put some lipstick and mascara on. I definitely didn't want to over do it.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I heard laughing and chatting coming from the dinning area. I walked in and saw all of my friends sitting and enjoying breakfast. When I walked in they all looked at me. Everyone of them greeted me. I smiled back at them and greeted them right back. I noticed there was a free seat next to Chris, but that free seat was also right next to Chord.

I looked around and noticed there was a free seat next to Kevin and Dianna. I was about to make my way over to sit next to them when I heard Chris shout my name. "Amber I saved you a seat over here mama."

I silently cursed Chris at that moment. I knew he knew nothing about what happened between me and Chord because he wouldn't have made me sit next to him otherwise. I didn't like the idea of me being so close to Chord after such a short time, but what could I do. If I didn't sit next to them everyone would think something was up. I just hoped that Chord was to drunk to remember last night. Heck I barely remember last night.

I smiled at Chris as I made my way over to sit next to him. "Your glowing this morning girl, what skin products did you use?" Naya asked me as I sat down. Her words made me flush.

"You do have a glow about you today. You look hot!" Lea said to me with a wink.

If I could hid under a rock for the rest of my life right then and there I would. I couldn't image how red my cheeks were at that moment/

"It must just be the lotion I've been using or something." I said to them as I tried to push the subject aside. "So Heather how is the new addition to your family doing? He's so adorable!" I said to her trying to change the topic.

I watched as both Heather and Taylor both lit up. Their smiles grew bigger as they looked at me. "He is the perfect baby boy. I love him so much, he's my little Elijah." She said to everyone as she grabbed Taylors hand into hers and smiled at him. You could see the stars in their eyes. You could feel the love they had for each other.

I couldn't help but smile at the way they acted towards one another. I grabbed some food and started to eat. I was listening to Chris talk about his latest stalker when I felt Chord but his hand on my leg. I instantly stilled under his touch, I tried to relax, it wasn't the first time Chord had touched my leg like this. So maybe he was just being friendly, but then I felt him give my leg a squeeze.

He then leaned down and whispered into my ear. "I find it funny that you told me you were just going to the bathroom and you would be right back, but when I woke up you weren't there." I tried to act like there was nothing going on when he talked to me. I actually tried to ignore him and move away from him slightly.

But Chord wasn't having any of that he just pushed his chair closer to mine. "After breakfast is over we need to talk." He said to me, he then moved away from me slightly to take a sip of his orange juice.

"So Amber any special man in your life?" Naya asked as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Nope, nobody. Just me, myself, and I." I felt Chord stiffen some when I said this.

"Well then this week were going to have to find you a Hottie." Chris said to me as he gave me a side hug. "Your too beautiful to be alone." I smiled at Chris words, he was always trying to set me up with guys.

"So what are the plan for the day?" I said to everyone trying to get the attention off of me and my dating life.

"Well we thought today we could do some exploring. We can all go out together and branch off if we want to." Lea said to everyone as she and Matthew got up from the table.

"Sounds perfect, that way when I find an island hottie I won't feel bad for having to leave the group." We all laughed at Jenna's words.

Everyone got up from the table and went to go get ready. I was almost to my room when I felt someone pull on my arm. I turned around to see Naya standing there looking at me with a sly smile.

"Is there something you need?" I asked her as I looked at her with a questionable look.

She gently pushed me inside of my room and put her hands on her hips. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked asked me while she walked around my room circling me.

"Nope nothing that I can think of. Why is there something you would like to tell me?" I wanted to defer the attention from me. Make it look like I didn't have a clue as to what she was doing. But I did know what she was doing. When ever she circles around someone she is trying to get information from them.

"Do I have stupid written across my for head?" She asked as she took her finger and swiped across her head.

"No more like feisty." I chuckled at my own words but she didn't even crack a smile./div

"Amber what's going on between you and Chord?" I felt my smile fade as she asked me that question.

"Nothing." I chocked out as I shifted from one foot to another.

"Amber your one of my closest friends, and I thought I was yours. You know you can tell me anything right?" I sighed at her words. There was no hiding it. Nobody could hide anything from Naya she was like a secret spy. She knew how to get the answers she needed.

"Chord and I slept together last night." I said to her as I moved away from her to go pick out some shoes.

"You what?!" She screamed at me as she followed me.

I put my hand over her mouth. "Shhh. You don't have to be so loud." I removed my hand from her mouth. She smiled brightly at me.

"I always thought you to would look cute together. I mean your characters on glee were amazing together!" She said to me as she looked through the shoes I had brought with me. I finally decided to wear a pair of flat orange sandals.

"Were not together Naya. It was an accident, and its never going to happen again." I said to her as I put my sandals on. She gave me a questionable look before picking up a pair of my black wedge sandals. I nodded my head already knowing that she was going to ask to borrow them/

"I don't think you should dismiss the idea of you two so quickly/

I was growing tired of her words. I knew she meant best and that she was just trying to look out for me, but I didn't want to talk about me and Chord. There was no future between the two of us. "Naya please just drop it, Chord and I will never be together. I'm definitely not his type."

"Amber..."

"Please just drop it Naya, please?" I said as I looked at her with pleading eyes. I knew she wanted to continue to talk about the subject, but she also didn't want to upset me.

She put on on my black sandals, then linker her arm with mine. "Fine if you not going to try something with Chord, then this week were going to find you an 'island hottie,' as Jenna says." I couldn't help but smile at her words.

As we walked around Hawaii I couldn't help but want to move here. Everyone was so friendly and nice, so nice that every once and a while we would stop to take pictures and sign autographs. I noticed that every time we did take a picture together Chord would find a way to be next to me. I didn't make a scene about it because no one else seemed to notice, well no one except for Naya.

We walked around looking at the sights for a while. I didn't even notice that almost everyone had venture off on their own until Chris said him and Will were going to go into a store together. That's when I finally snapped out of my daydreaming of Hawaii and noticed that no one was with me expect for Chord.

"Were is everyone?" I asked him as I looked around for my friends.

"They all went off to do different things. People had said were they were going but you were to busy daydreaming to realize what was going on." He said to me with a smile.

"So were the only ones left?" I couldn't help but notice how small my voice sounded at that moment. I didn't want him to think I was nervous, but I definitely was. Which sucked because besides Chris, Chord is one of my best guy friends. I didn't want things to be awkward between us, but how could they not be? We got drunk, had a one night stand, then I bailed the next day. Things couldn't get any more awkward.

"Yes Amber were the only ones left. You don't mind hanging out with me for a while do you?" He asked me as he gave me a questionable look. If I wanted our relationship to go back to the way it was before then I needed to act like I would have before we slept together.

"I don't mind at all." I said to him as I started to walk again. Chord quickly fell into step with me. We were silent for a while just enjoying one another's company and looking at the sites. But that comfortable silence ended.

"Amber when are we going to stop pretending like yesterday didn't happened?"

For a moment his words made me stop moving. I quickly started to walk again. " I don't know what your talking about Chord." As soon as the words left my mouth Chord hand grabbed onto my hand and was pulling me in a different direction. "Chord what are you doing? Were are you talking me?" I questioned him but he just continued to walk ignoring my words.

I looked down at his hand holding mine. I would be lying if I said I didn't like the way my hand felt in his. His hands were warm and made me feel secure. Wait did I just say secure? I was about to ask Chord were we were going again when he stopped and pushed me up against a wall.

I didn't know what to do, I had never seen this side of Chord, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't sexy. He pressed his body up against mine, I could feel him move a piece of my hair that escape my ponytail behind my ear. I shiver as he ran that same hand down my arm.

"Why are you trying to play games Amber? You and I both know what happened yesterday. Just like you and I both know that we both want more." His word effected me more then I wanted them to. It didn't help that his hands were caressing my body.

"What happened yesterday was a mistake Chord, you and I both know that."

He just smiled at me and kissed me on my neck. That was definitely one of my week spots. I couldn't help but moan. "Yesterday wasn't a mistake darling. Was it unexpected yes, but it definitely wasn't a mistake." I could barely focus on a word he was saying. His touch and kisses were making my brain fog up.

When he finally pulled away from me I felt like I could think again. "Look at how you reacted to my touch, and that was just a few kisses and some light touching. You can't say you didn't just feel something."

If I was being honest with myself I definitely felt more then a little something. His touch had me going crazy. But I couldn't let him know that, I couldn't ruin the friendship we had just because we were lustful for one another. "I didn't feel anything." I said to him as I tried to move away. Him being so close to me was driving me crazy.

But Chord wasn't going to let me move. He just stood there looking at me for what seemed like an eternity. I hated it when people looked at me because I didn't know what they were thinking. He stayed silent for a moment longer then he said "Kiss me."

"Excuse me?" I had to have heard him wrong, there was no way he had just asked me to kiss him.

"I said kiss me." So I wasn't loosing my mind. He had really asked me to kiss him.

"Why in the world would I kiss you?" I asked him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because if you kiss me and you don't feel something then I will leave you alone." Hmmm that sounded simple enough, I would just give him a quick peck on the lips and this could all end.

"But if you do feel something I'm not going to let the subject of yesterday go."

Could I really kiss Chord and not feel anything, or even pretend to not feel anything? Just his simple touches had drove me crazy. Yet I knew I had to try. So I quickly got onto the tip of my feet and kissed him. It was meant to be a simple kiss, one that I would break in seconds. But Chord had other plans. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. I felt Chord lightly bit the bottom of my lip making me moan. He quickly stuck his tongue in my mouth and we battled for dominance. He won and at the moment I really didn't care. The kiss was getting more heated by the minute, then all to quickly Chord pull away from me.

He gave me sly smile. "Looks like it was more then just a mistake Amber, and I'm not letting it go." I was about to respond when I heard out names being yelled. I looked to my left to see Chris, Will, Lea, and Matthew coming out way.

"There you guys are we have been looking for you everywhere. What are you guys doing in an alleyway?" Chris asked us as he looked between the two of us.

"We were walking and I got some something in my eye. We stopped over here to get it out." I quickly lied. Everyone seemed to see it as a reasonable response.

"Okay well let's get going the others are back at the house already. I thought we could do a movie day for the rest of the say." Lea said as she started to walk in the direction of the house.

"Sounds like fun." I replied as I followed behind her and Matthew. It didn't take long for Chord go caught up to me and match my stride again. I glanced over at Chris who was looking at us with a questionable stare. I knew it was only an amount of time before he figured out there was something going on between Chord and I. This week was going to be more interesting then I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber's Prov:.

As I changed for our movie night I felt a certain giddiness. Like there were a thousand butterflies in my stomach. I knew that this meant I was nervous, and the only reason I would be nervous was because of Chord. I never expected him to be the reason for my uneasiness. Him and I had always gotten along great with and never had any conflicts.

I decided on wearing some black comfy PJ shorts with my Rob Gronkowski, patriots jersey shirt. I absolutely loved the patriots and had a jersey for everyone of my favorite players. I put my hair into a messy bun, and put on some strawberry lip balm. I didn't really want to attract any attention to myself. I was hoping for a uneventful movie night. I looked at the clock to see it was already four in the afternoon.

I was walking out of my room when I felt Chris pull me into his. He shut the door and turned to look at me. I sighed knowing what he was going to say before he even said it.

"Nothing is going on between me and Chord okay. We had a stupid one night stand, that's it." I said to him before he could say anything. After I said this his eyes bulged out and his mouth came open.

"You and Chord did what?" I quickly realized that he didn't bring me in here to talk about Chord, he had brought me in here for something else. God how did I get myself into these predicaments.

I shifted on my feet some. I never expected to tell Chris that I slept with Chord this way. Actually if I am being truthful I never expected to tell him at all.

"Chord and I slept together yesterday. We were both drunk, single, and flirtatious. One thing lead to another and we had sex." As I fished speaking I noticed my voice got smaller and smaller. I tried to avoid Chris's shocked expression by looking around at him and Will's room. "So anyway what did you need?" I asked as I walked over to a picture of him and Will. I was trying to get the subject off of me and Chord.

When I felt Chris spin me around and give me a stem look I knew that my attempt was stupid. There was no way Chris could just forget or move one from a subject like that.

"I don't think so mama. You know me better then that. How the hell did you not tell me about you and Chord. Did he fuck you so hard that you forgot I was your best friend?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. I never meant to make him feel like I don't want him to know. I mean I didn't want him to know but he was my best friend and we told each other everything.

"I'm sorry Chris it's just that its not something I am proud of. You know me, I don't just sleep around with guys. It's embarrassing to think that I would give up my goods to someone just because I was drunk." I said to him as I walked moved closer to him and gave him a hug.

He didn't respond at first but before I knew it I felt his arms wrap back around me and squeeze me tightly. He sighed and moved away from me some. "I forgive you, only because I know why you didn't want to say anything. But next time I won't be so forgiving. If you shack it up with anyone else while we are here I better be getting a text the minute after it happens."

I smacked his arm and laughed at his words. "Better yet I'll rent a blimp to go by your window the minute we finish. It will read 'Chris I just had sex with blank. -Love Amber' " I said to him as held up my hand indicating what the sign would say.

Chris started to laugh and linked his arm with mine. "Mama that's why I love you so damn much. Your just as crazy/insane as I am. Oh and I just wanted to tell you that you look smoking!" We walked out of his room laughing. That's why I loved mine and Chris relationship. We would fight one moment and be best friends the next. A fight with us never lasted long. Mostly because I couldn't not have him in my life.

As we entered the living room area I noticed there was bean bags and chairs pushed together. I could smell popcorn being made. Chris and I walked over to were Will, Lea, Naya, and Heather were. Chris sat down next to Will on a bean bag on the floor. I decided to sit in one of the love seats.

Everyone else started to come in with drinks and popcorn. "I called for the pizza. It should be here in a half hour to an hour. I ordered all kinds of different pizza so everyone could have a variety to choose from." Matthew said as he sat down next to Lea on the other couch. She kissed him and thanked him.

I looked around and noticed that Jenna wasn't sitting anywhere. I really didn't want to end up next to Chord the whole night. "Jenna.." As I said her name I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked over to see Chord sitting there next to me with two drinks. He smiled at me as he handed me one of the brisk ice teas.

Jenna looked over at me and smiled. "Did you need anything?" Yes I need you to come sit over here so I don't have to sit next to Chord and his charming ways all night . Is what I wanted to yell at her. But instead I just smiled and shock my head.

"No I just wanted to tell you that I love you PJ bottoms, Teen wolf rocks!" She smile brightly at me, but gave me a confused face. As I looked around everyone was looking at me weird. They probably looked at me like that because they knew Teen Wolf was definitely not something I would ever be into. It was just like that twilight shit, I couldn't stand movies like that. I was more a

X-men, avenger, avatar kind of girl.

I just shrugged the weird looks I got and smiled at everyone. "So what are we going to watch?" I asked everyone as I tried to push further away from Chord.

"Well we all know you hate romance movies, and I really don't want to here you bitch the whole way threw about how unrealistic the movie is, so I vote no romance movies." Dianna said as she and Jenna took their seats.

"I second that." Jenna said as she put her hand in the air. I watched as all of my glee family members put their hands in the air. I scoffed at how ridiculous they were being.

"Oh come one guys I am not that bad!"

"Huh please tell me your joking? Remember when we tried to have her watch Picture that? Lea said.

"Yeah she complained about how getting contacts and a new phone isn't going to get the hottest guy in the schools attention. Remember the time when we watched maid of honor. She wouldn't stop talking about how predictable the movie was. That she already knew they would end up together." Jenna said and everyone laughed.

"But the worst was watching the Titanic with her. Threw out the whole thing she was fine, she only complained a little. But when you get to the part when Rose let's go of Jack she flips her lid. The whole rest of the year all we heard from her was how stupid and greedy Rose was. That she basically killed Jack." Chris said as he was bent over laughing.

That was my breaking point. "You guys that one you can't be upset about. Rose could have shared that door with Jack. They were both stick thin and that door was huge. Yet she makes him stay in the water? I mean they could have even taken turns, like one person was in the water and the next on the door. But noooo instead she hogs the whole door then let's him go. Then at the very end of the movie she throws that beautiful necklace into the water. Stupidest ending to a movie in history!" I said to everyone as I sat back and crossed my arms.

At this point everyone in the room was dying from laughter. "I knew Titanic would be here breaking point." Chris said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"God I haven't laughed like that in such a long time. Amber you always give me a good laugh." Naya said as she tried to stop laughing.

"Okay so its agreed then, no watching romance stories. How about something filled with action? Does Divergent sound good?" Lea asked as she went through Netflix trying to find the movie. Everyone nodded their heads even me.

"Wait don't the main characters end up together?" Matthew question as he looked at Lea. "That means there's some romance in there."

"Ahh see there is a loophole to Ambers madness. She doesn't care if the movie has some romance as long as it has a lot of action." I was surprised to hear Chord say this. I turned to look at him.

"How did you know that?" I questioned him as I looked him in the eyes.

"Because you told us that when we were all watching Avatar and Heather wanted to know why you weren't complaining about the two lead characters Neytiri and Jake getting together." He said to me as he smiled at me. I couldn't believe he had remembered something like that. I mean that was six years ago, how could he remember something like that?

I decided to just forget about my wonders and smile at him. I turned to the rest of the group "Let's get this movie going." I said, everyone smiled and turned to the huge TV in front of us.

We were about half way threw the movie when I felt Chord put his hand on my leg. I tried to ignore the fire I felt whenever he touched me. He didn't move his hand so I thought that maybe he wasn't go to try anything. But when I felt him move his hand up my leg more I gasped. I tried to move his hand away from me without being to obvious. I didn't want anyone to see what we were doing.

But Chord was definitely stronger and more driven then I was at the moment. He continued to make his way up my leg and into my shorts. He leaned down and bit my ear gently. I had to bite my lips so I wouldn't moan out loud. He then whispered into my ear. "Let's see if I can give you a orgasm without anyone noticing."

Just his voice alone was making me extremely horny. I couldn't help but feel like I was soaking threw my panties. He stuck his hand down my shorts more until he found my clit . When he started to rub it I felt like I was going to burst into flames. I was so thankful that the lights were off and that I had a blanket on over my legs. He started to rub me faster and faster. He kissed and nibbled my neck in rhythm with his strokes.

I could feel my breath coming in shorter and faster. I had to continuously bite my lips so I wouldn't moan out loud. Chord started to rub me faster and faster, right as I was about to cum we heard the doorbell ring. I jumped up from the sound. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy as I did so.

"What I'm hungry! I'll go get the pizza." I said as I walked around everyone. Matthew insisted that he pay. After about a minute of debating I finally gave in and took the money. I was glad that I was the one to get up and get the pizzas because I needed to get some air.

A half of me was pissed for moving away from Chord and his magic fingers. That part wanted me to go back and have my way with him right then and there. The other more sane part of me was glade we had this distance and distraction. That's the part that knew nothing good could ever come from me and Chord being together.

I walked to the door and paid the pizza guys. They were both really cute yet extremely young. They gave me flirtatious smiles in which I declined. I already had one hot guy in me that I couldn't get rid of. One of he pizza guys followed me inside to help carry the pizzas. As we entered everyone said hi and some people helped take the pizzas from us.

Everyone was in the kitchen getting plates and what ever they needed. I was about to join them when Chord stepped in from of me. He stuck his hand out in front of me and I noticed his fingers were wet. He then put those fingers into his mouth and moaned out loud. He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "I can't wait to taste that sweet honey right from the source." Just as quickly as he appeared he disappeared.

I felt like my head was going to explode from the horniness I was feeling at that moment. I couldn't really caught my breath, his words kept repeating in my head over and over again. I walked away from that spot and into the kitchen where I immediately made eye contact with Chord. At that moment all I could think was how in the world am going to be able to resist him for a week. The one word you couldn't use for this upcoming week was uneventful!


	4. Chapter 4

Amber's Prov:

I was happy that the rest of the evening went pretty uneventful. That's probably because I tried my hardest to stay away from Chord. Everywhere he was I made it a point not to be. I knew he knew I was avoiding him, I could tell by the way he would look at me. He looked at me like a lion looked at his prey. That's what made me wonder if me ignore him was actually helping my case. He looked as if he was enjoying this chase all to much.

Besides the secret chase that was going on between Chord and I the night was really fun. We all had a great time hanging out with each other. It was almost like old times, except it was better. I was loving being around my glee family. We always had fun with one another even when we were doing the simplest of things. But I was happy when it was all over because I was beyond tired. I was currently laying in my bed getting ready for bed. I didn't even know how tired I truly was until I had laid my head down on my pillow. Before I knew it I was out.

I was having the most amazing dream. I felt someone kissing me like I had never been kissed before. He moved from my lips down to the top of my breast all the way down to my shorts. I felt him pull my shorts and panties off of me. His tongue stroked the inside of my lips. I moaned out loud when his tongue touched my clit. I felt like I was losing my mind with the way he was making me feel.

I reached down and pulled him closer to my core. I felt him moan as I pulled on his hair some. The vibration from his moans was driving me crazy. I could feel myself getting more and more worked up. Before I knew it I felt myself cum. By far this was definitely the best wet dream I have ever had. I thought it was over until I felt lips kiss my up my leg, and all the way back up to my lips.

That's when I realized just how real the kiss felt to me. I quickly opened my eyes to find Chord hovering above me. I pushed him off me and the bed. He fell down on the floor hard and looked back up at me with surprise. "Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake."

I couldn't believe that Chord was in my room right now. I felt like my brain was going to explode with all the thinking I was doing. I was brought out of my train of thought when I felt the bed shift. I looked over to see Chord sitting at the end of my bed looking at me with a cocky grin.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed, let alone my room." I asked him asked.

"I told you I wanted to taste the honey right from the source. And baby it's a lot sweeter." He said to me as he licked his lips. I looked down at his lips and my gaze traveled down his body. That's when I noticed that he had no clothes on at all. I quickly moved my gaze away from him. He laughed at me when I did so. "Oh darling it's nothing you haven't seen before. His words made me blush more.

"Chord why are you doing this?" I questioned him as I tried to move further away from him. It was driving me crazy not knowing what he really wanted.

He gave me a confused look. "I want you Amber. I thought I've made that very clear these past two days." He tried to move closer to me but I put my hand up to stop him.

"You don't want me Chord, you just want sex. And honesty even if that's not what you wanted and you wanted more I can't do that. I don't want a relationship. So this thing." I said as I motioned between us. "Is stupid because nothing can come from it."

Chord looked at me, then he looked at the door. It looked as if he was battling with himself on what to do. This unspoken battle went on for a few more minutes. I was about to tell him to just leave when he quickly turned to look at me. "We don't have to have be anything serious. We could just go with the flow of things."

"What does that even mean? Are you saying you want to be friends with benefits?" I questioned as I looked right into his eyes. I watched as he nodded his head.

"Well yeah, I mean your not looking for anything serious, and I really enjoy what were doing right now. We have this great chemistry Amber, when were together its electric. It's always been that way." His words made me stop and think. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had sex with someone who wasn't Chord. And he honestly wasn't lying when he says the sex is great. I had never enjoyed sex as much as I did when I was with him.

"So what does this mean? I mean what if we were to do this, and I'm not saying we are. I just want to know what the rules would be. Like what guidelines would we both follow?" I watched as his face light up some. He looked at me and he smiled.

"Honestly I have never done anything like this before. I guess if there were to have any rules then we could follow the ones that they made in that movie no strings attached. Do you remember them?"

"Yes I do, but what if we get attached? Where do we go from here?"

"I honest don't know. I guess we can cross that bridge when it comes. But if your really worried about it then we'll just end it right then and there." He said to me as be moved closer to where I was. I couldn't help but feel excited at how close he was getting.

He started to lick and bite my ear. I moaned out loud and squirmed some. "I don't know where the future is going to take us Amber, but I do know that I like what were doing right now." He whispered into my ear.

He moved us so I was laying under him. "I do to." I said before I could stop myself. He smiled brightly at me and then he kissed me hard. His hands were all over me, I felt like he was a damn octopus. Before I knew it my shirt was on the floor and he was taking my nipples into his mouth. I couldn't hold back the moans that were coming from my mouth.

Chord quickly grabbed a condom from the floor, which I presume came from his pant pocket. He slipped it on and then started his way into me slowly. I felt my walls clenching down onto him. I could barely breath, but I wanted more of him. I wrapped my legs around his midsection to bring him closer to me.

"Chord oh god please go faster!" I moaned. I pulled him down to me and kissed him frantically. My actions made him growl and pound into me harder.

"God Amber you feel so damn good. Better then last night, better then I ever thought it could be between us." His word made me wonder if he had ever thought about us getting together before. But I honestly couldn't put much thought into it because my mind was else where. Chord started to pound into me faster and faster. Before I knew it I found myself screaming his name. We spent the rest of the night enjoying our new friendship/relationship.

I woke up the next morning feeling better then I ever have before. I was definitely sore from the night before, but it was worth it. I felt Chord's warm arm wrapped around my stomach. I turned around so that I was now facing him. I took the time to really look at Chord. I had always knew Chord was good looking, but over the years he became hot. The thing that I loved most about him was hidden from me at the moment, and that was his beautiful green eyes. Before I knew it I found myself running my hand threw his hair.

When I did this he moaned out loud and brought himself closer to me. "Your the only person who I would ever let touch my hair, I hope you know that." I could feel him smile against me as he inhaled and put his head in the crock of my neck. His words made me smile as well. I never realized it but he really didn't let anyone besides me touch his hair.

I tried go move away from him to get started on the day, but he wasn't having it. He brought me even closer to him and held on tight. "You do know that at some point we are going to have to get out of this bed and start the day?"

He shock his head and started to kiss my neck. I could feel myself getting excited with just his kisses. But I also knew that there was a huge chance of us getting caught. The last thing I needed was for my friends to find out about this. Because if they knew it would be a never ending game of questions.

"Chord stop, we can't do that right now. People are probably already up and about." I tried to move away from him again but Chord tighten his grip.

"Who cares if people are up."

"I do, I don't want them finding out about us Chord. You know that if our friends found out we would never hear the end of ..." My sentence was cut off by Chords killer kissing. I immediately forgot about what we were talking about. I started to match Chord kisses.

He moved from the side of me to being right above me. He started to move his body with mine. I could feel his growing erection and it only made me more excited. He stopped kissing me and looked down at me.

"Amber I could honestly give two shits about what our friends are going to think. All I care about is what we think about this relationship we've formed. Now where were we?" Chord stared to rub himself against me more and more. I really felt like I was loosing my mind. He grabbed a condom and put it on. I could now see that he got it from a box on the floor.

I gave him a questionable look before laughing. "Someone definitely thought they were going to get lucky yesterday and today." He smirked at me and leaned down to kiss me.

"I had hoped I could convince you. Because honestly I don't think I'll ever get my fill of your amazing curvalicious body." He started to kiss me again. He rubbed his penis against my core, he then started to put it in when the door opened.

"Let's go mama, we have a girls day planned." I looked up to see Chris, Naya, Heather, and Jenna standing by my door. I screamed out loud and tried to cover both me and Chord.

Jenna screamed and covered her eyes. Before we knew it the boys and the rest of the girls were walking into the room wondering what was wrong. They all looked towards the bed, they quickly shifted their gazes. Amber's Prov:

I was happy that the rest of the evening went pretty uneventful. That's probably because I tried my hardest to stay away from Chord. Everywhere he was I made it a point not to be. I knew he knew I was avoiding him, I could tell by the way he would look at me. He looked at me like a lion looked at his prey. That's what made me wonder if me ignore him was actually helping my case. He looked as if he was enjoying this chase all to much.

Besides the secret chase that was going on between Chord and I the night was really fun. We all had a great time hanging out with each other. It was almost like old times, except it was better. I was loving being around my glee family. We always had fun with one another even when we were doing the simplest of things. But I was happy when it was all over because I was beyond tired. I was currently laying in my bed getting ready for bed. I didn't even know how tired I truly was until I had laid my head down on my pillow. Before I knew it I was out.

I was having the most amazing dream. I felt someone kissing me like I had never been kissed before. He moved from my lips down to the top of my breast all the way down to my shorts. I felt him pull my shorts and panties off of me. His tongue stroked the inside of my lips. I moaned out loud when his tongue touched my clit. I felt like I was losing my mind with the way he was making me feel.

I reached down and pulled him closer to my core. I felt him moan as I pulled on his hair some. The vibration from his moans was driving me crazy. I could feel myself getting more and more worked up. Before I knew it I felt myself cum. By far this was definitely the best wet dream I have ever had. I thought it was over until I felt lips kiss my up my leg, and all the way back up to my lips.

That's when I realized just how real the kiss felt to me. I quickly opened my eyes to find Chord hovering above me. I pushed him off me and the bed. He fell down on the floor hard and looked back up at me with surprise. "Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake."

I couldn't believe that Chord was in my room right now. I felt like my brain was going to explode with all the thinking I was doing. I was brought out of my train of thought when I felt the bed shift. I looked over to see Chord sitting at the end of my bed looking at me with a cocky grin.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed, let alone my room." I asked him asked.

"I told you I wanted to taste the honey right from the source. And baby it's a lot sweeter." He said to me as he licked his lips. I looked down at his lips and my gaze traveled down his body. That's when I noticed that he had no clothes on at all. I quickly moved my gaze away from him. He laughed at me when I did so. "Oh darling it's nothing you haven't seen before. His words made me blush more.

"Chord why are you doing this?" I questioned him as I tried to move further away from him. It was driving me crazy not knowing what he really wanted.

He gave me a confused look. "I want you Amber. I thought I've made that very clear these past two days." He tried to move closer to me but I put my hand up to stop him.

"You don't want me Chord, you just want sex. And honesty even if that's not what you wanted and you wanted more I can't do that. I don't want a relationship. So this thing." I said as I motioned between us. "Is stupid because nothing can come from it."

Chord looked at me, then he looked at the door. It looked as if he was battling with himself on what to do. This unspoken battle went on for a few more minutes. I was about to tell him to just leave when he quickly turned to look at me. "We don't have to have be anything serious. We could just go with the flow of things."

"What does that even mean? Are you saying you want to be friends with benefits?" I questioned as I looked right into his eyes. I watched as he nodded his head.

"Well yeah, I mean your not looking for anything serious, and I really enjoy what were doing right now. We have this great chemistry Amber, when were together its electric. It's always been that way." His words made me stop and think. I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had sex with someone who wasn't Chord. And he honestly wasn't lying when he says the sex is great. I had never enjoyed sex as much as I did when I was with him.

"So what does this mean? I mean what if we were to do this, and I'm not saying we are. I just want to know what the rules would be. Like what guidelines would we both follow?" I watched as his face light up some. He looked at me and he smiled.

"Honestly I have never done anything like this before. I guess if there were to have any rules then we could follow the ones that they made in that movie no strings attached. Do you remember them?"

"Yes I do, but what if we get attached? Where do we go from here?"

"I honest don't know. I guess we can cross that bridge when it comes. But if your really worried about it then we'll just end it right then and there." He said to me as be moved closer to where I was. I couldn't help but feel excited at how close he was getting.

He started to lick and bite my ear. I moaned out loud and squirmed some. "I don't know where the future is going to take us Amber, but I do know that I like what were doing right now." He whispered into my ear.

He moved us so I was laying under him. "I do to." I said before I could stop myself. He smiled brightly at me and then he kissed me hard. His hands were all over me, I felt like he was a damn octopus. Before I knew it my shirt was on the floor and he was taking my nipples into his mouth. I couldn't hold back the moans that were coming from my mouth.

Chord quickly grabbed a condom from the floor, which I presume came from his pant pocket. He slipped it on and then started his way into me slowly. I felt my walls clenching down onto him. I could barely breath, but I wanted more of him. I wrapped my legs around his midsection to bring him closer to me.

"Chord oh god please go faster!" I moaned. I pulled him down to me and kissed him frantically. My actions made him growl and pound into me harder.

"God Amber you feel so damn good. Better then last night, better then I ever thought it could be between us." His word made me wonder if he had ever thought about us getting together before. But I honestly couldn't put much thought into it because my mind was else where. Chord started to pound into me faster and faster. Before I knew it I found myself screaming his name. We spent the rest of the night enjoying our new friendship/relationship.

I woke up the next morning feeling better then I ever have before. I was definitely sore from the night before, but it was worth it. I felt Chord's warm arm wrapped around my stomach. I turned around so that I was now facing him. I took the time to really look at Chord. I had always knew Chord was good looking, but over the years he became hot. The thing that I loved most about him was hidden from me at the moment, and that was his beautiful green eyes. Before I knew it I found myself running my hand threw his hair.

When I did this he moaned out loud and brought himself closer to me. "Your the only person who I would ever let touch my hair, I hope you know that." I could feel him smile against me as he inhaled and put his head in the crock of my neck. His words made me smile as well. I never realized it but he really didn't let anyone besides me touch his hair.

I tried go move away from him to get started on the day, but he wasn't having it. He brought me even closer to him and held on tight. "You do know that at some point we are going to have to get out of this bed and start the day?"

He shock his head and started to kiss my neck. I could feel myself getting excited with just his kisses. But I also knew that there was a huge chance of us getting caught. The last thing I needed was for my friends to find out about this. Because if they knew it would be a never ending game of questions.

"Chord stop, we can't do that right now. People are probably already up and about." I tried to move away from him again but Chord tighten his grip.

"Who cares if people are up."

"I do, I don't want them finding out about us Chord. You know that if our friends found out we would never hear the end of ..." My sentence was cut off by Chords killer kissing. I immediately forgot about what we were talking about. I started to match Chord kisses.

He moved from the side of me to being right above me. He started to move his body with mine. I could feel his growing erection and it only made me more excited. He stopped kissing me and looked down at me.

"Amber I could honestly give two shits about what our friends are going to think. All I care about is what we think about this relationship we've formed. Now where were we?" Chord stared to rub himself against me more and more. I really felt like I was loosing my mind. He grabbed a condom and put it on. I could now see that he got it from a box on the floor.

I gave him a questionable look before laughing. "Someone definitely thought they were going to get lucky yesterday and today." He smirked at me and leaned down to kiss me.

"I had hoped I could convince you. Because honestly I don't think I'll ever get my fill of your amazing curvalicious body." He started to kiss me again. He rubbed his penis against my core, he then started to put it in when the door opened.

"Let's go mama, we have a girls day planned." I looked up to see Chris, Naya, Heather, and Jenna standing by my door. I screamed out loud and tried to cover both me and Chord.

Jenna screamed and covered her eyes. Before we knew it the boys and the rest of the girls were walking into the room wondering what was wrong. They all looked towards the bed, they quickly shifted their gazes.

"Holly shit, sorry guys." Mark said as he left the room. Everyone else quickly followed behind him and they closed the door.

"I think they know now." Chord said as he groaned into my neck.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. I honestly couldn't believe what had just happened. I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life. This week just keeps on getting more interesting!

"Holly shit, sorry guys." Mark said as he left the room. Everyone else quickly followed behind him and they closed the door.

"I think they know now." Chord said as he groaned into my neck.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. I honestly couldn't believe what had just happened. I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life. This week just keeps on getting more interesting!


	5. Chapter 5

Amber's Prov:

No one has said anything since Chris, the girls and I have left to do some shopping. You could cut the tension with a knife. The silence was killing me the most. I don't know what to say to everyone. We were currently in a Dunkin Donuts getting some breakfast. The silence was killing me, I was hoping someone was going to speak up soon.

"Really are we in High School again? So what Chord and Amber are get it on with one another, who cares." Naya says as she looks at me and gives me a smile.

"It's not that she and him are having sex, it's that she didn't tell any of us. I mean were suppose to be a family, a family tells each other important things like that." Jenna counters as she looks at me with a sad expression.

"I disagree, I don't think she should have to tell us everything. I mean maybe this is their first time anyway, did we expect her to run into our rooms telling us?" Heather says as she looks at me as well.

Chris scuffed. "This isn't your first time with him though is it?"

I watched as everyone turned to look at me. God I hate when Chris puts me into these situations. "No its it's not okay, but my god its my life and if I decide that I want to just have fun then I can. You guys are my best friends, wait screw that your my family and your just suppose to support me in whatever I do, if you can't then just leave me the fuck alone."

With that I got up from the table grabbed my drink and walked out of Dunkin Donuts. I really didn't really know where I was going, and I didn't care I just wanted to be away from them all. Away from their words and away from the pain I felt because of what they were saying. I guess what effected me the most was that I knew what they were saying was true. I knew that probably nothing good could come from this and that they were hurt that I didn't tell them anything.

I finally walked into a store and started looking around. There was a lot of amazing clothes and outfits that I looked at, but my mind was elsewhere. All I could think about was the fact that my glee family and friends were upset with me. I guess what upset me the most was that I just wanted to have some fun. My whole life I played by society's rules and was a good girl. I just wanted to let go and do something that was unscripted.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and hug me. I know who it was without even looking, I grabbed Chris close to me and hugged him back. Before I know it I felt a bunch of arms hug me. I sighed in contentment. I could only imagine how we looked right now standing in the middle of a store hugging. But I honestly didn't care.

After a minute longer we separated. "I'm sorry." Chris said to me he held my hand gently. "Do you forgive me?"

"I'm sorry too, and of course I forgive you. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" He smiled at my words then kissed me on the head and side hugged me.

"Alright enough of this mushy gushy stuff we need to find my girl a hot outfit for her to wear tonight. Something that will make Chord drool!" Naya said as she linked arms with me. I laughed at her words, but truthful I wanted to find a sexy outfit to wear. Something that would make chord drool.

We spent the rest of the day shopping and looking for things to wear out for that night. At one point I saw Dianna just looking threw stuff, but not in a way where she actually looking. It was more like she wanted us to believe she was really looking for something to wear. I walked over to her and lightly pushed her with my shoulder. Hi there pretty lady, what's on your mind?"

"Oh nothing just looking for something to wear tonight." She answered as she looked threw more clothes.

"Dianna?" She stopped looking there clothes to look at me. "You do know I know you better then you think right?" She sighed and walked closer to me.

"Have you ever done something then automatically regretted it, but were still glade you did it?" To others what she said may have been confusing, but I knew what she meant. That's what I felt when I slept with Chord at first. I regretted what we did but I wasn't upset that it happened. I was just upset about how it happened.

"What's going on Dianna?" I asked her as I rubber her arm in reassurance. She looked at me with teary eyes.

"I can't tell you, you'll never look at me the same way if I do." She sobbed as she tried to move away from me. But I grabbed her elbow and brought her over to a secluded area in the store.

"You can tell me anything! You know that out of everyone here I am not going to judge you Dianna. Not only that but were family, so what's going on?"

"I slept with Mark." She said in such a small voice I almost didn't hear her.

"Yeah we know, but that was years ago, no reason to be upset over something that happened so long ago." I said to her.

"No, I mean I slept with him on the same day you slept with Chord. The first night we got here." I tried not to look shocked at what she said but I couldn't help but be flabbergasted at what she said. After a minute of thinking about it, the thought really wasn't that surprising. Mark and Dianna have always had amazing chemistry. They were always all over each other back when we filled glee, we had always expected them to end up together. But then Dianna was off the show and went to do other things, their relationship went bad, we all know long distant relationships never work out so they ended it.

"I told you that you would be upset with me. Hell I am upset with myself!"

"I am not upset with you, well I mean I'm not thrilled that you were involved with him cheating on his girlfriend, but I truly believe you guys belong together. The chemistry between you two is beyond crazy! You both need to figure out what you want though because it's not fair to Denyse. She doesn't deserve to be sprung along or to be cheated on. She's a really nice girl who deserves to know the truth." Dianna just nodded her head and tried to stop the tears that were falling down had face.

"That's the problem, he cheated on his girlfriend with me. I never expected I would be the other women. I always hated that kind of girl, and look at me now, I turned into that kind of women. I hate myself right now, I feel like whore Amber. A dirty filthy whore who steals boyfriends from girls." She sobbed.

I grabbed her into a hug and held her tightly. I rubbed her back as she sobbed into my shoulder. "Dianna your not a whore, what you and him did was beyond wrong, but I truly believe everything happens for a reason. You might not see it right now, but something good will come of this." She didn't do or say anything for a while she just cried and let me sooth her. After a while she stopped, moved away some and wiped her tears.

"Thank you Amber, I really needed a reality check. Someone to put me in my place but always sooth me. What would I do without you?" She asked as she tried to fix herself up so no one would know that she had just been crying.

"I don't know how people survive without me." I said as I gave her a friendly wink. We both laughed at my words. She then grabbed me and hugged me one last time.

"Thanks Amber, you truly are the best."

I waved my hand dismissively at her. "That's what family is for. Now let's go find you something hot to wear as well." She giggled at my words and linked her arms with mine.

The rest of the day was really uneventful. We found our outfits for the night then went to get our hair done. We gossiped about boys and such, like thirteen year old would do. Overall the whole day was really good. When we got back to the house the guys were already there hanging out. Everyone greeted their partners.

I was about to walk up to my room when I felt someone grab my hand and spin me back around. "Where do you think your going?" Before I could respond I felt Chord's lips on mine. I immediately dropped my bags and my hands found their way to his hair. He groaned into my mouth and gripped me harder. I couldn't help but smile at how he acted.

I heard a whistle coming from the side of us. I broke apart to see Mark standing there with a smile on his face. "Damn guys can you at least wait until you get into the bedroom to have sex." I couldn't help but blush at his words.

Chord pushed him away from us. "Shut up man!" Mark just laughed at us and put his hands up in surrender. He walked over to where Dianna was but she quickly moved away from him and walked up to here room. "You know the whole us going somewhere to get more acquainted with one another sounds good." Chord said making me bring my eyes back to his.

I brought him closer to me and kissed his lips slowly. I removed my lips from his to kiss his neck. " As much" kiss "as I would" kiss "love to do that" kiss "I have to go get ready." I gave him on last kiss on the neck making sure I sucked and nipped him some before I turned around, grabbed my bags, and walked away from him and his little growing friend.

"I'm gonna get you for that Amber, you wait till later." He yelled at me as I moved more away from him. I heard everyone down stairs laugh at his words and I couldn't help but smile myself. If he though that was bad, just wait till he sees what I plan on wearing and doing tonight!

I couldn't help but smirk my reflection in the mirror. I had on this simple, sexy, short red dress, other know as the three S's. (pic on the side!) I had on some really nice fuck me heels that made me tall, and gave the illusion that my legs went on for forever. My hair was down in loose curls that framed my face and fell down my shoulders. Everything looked perfect.

"Damn girl if I wasn't married and straight I would definitely be all up in that." Naya said to me as she gave me a wink. I smiled at her words and waved her away.

"No she's right Amber you look hot, Chord is going to want to eat you alive." Lea said as she on her shoes.

"I just hope he waits till after we party it up for him to rip the dress off you. I want to get my party on with my bestie." Jenna said to me as she linked arms with me. "You need to be my wing woman so I can get my island Hottie." I laughed at her words but nodded my head none the less.

"Okay guys let's get going the cars will be here soon!" We all started to leave the room and walk down stairs. The guys were already there waiting for us. My eyes immediately met Chord's and I couldn't help but smile at his expression. He was looking at me like he wanted to in fact eat me alive and I was loving.

"I told you Chord would drool." Naya said and we all laughed. I couldn't help but think he would be doing a lot more then just drooling tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Ambers Prov:

I could feel Chords eyes on me. I could feel him undressing me with his eyes and it was driving me crazy. My whole body felt like it was on fire, I could barely breath. The worst part is he knew he was having this effect on me. It was a little game he had been playing with me. As one of my favorite new songs came on I smiled wickedly. Two could play this game.

I took Jenna's hand and we walked over to the dance floor. Once we were there we both started moving our bodies to the beat. I made sure to put an extra bounce or sway into every move I made. At one point I dropped really low and looked back at Chord. I made sure I pushed my butt out when I stood back up.

I went to turn back around but when I did so I didn't see Chord. I shrugged it off and started dancing with Jenna. As another song came on I felt someone's hands wrap around my body. Now usually I would be freaked out, but I knew who the hands belonged to.

"Okay, you definitely win." Chord whispered into my ear as he started to nibble on my lope. I moaned as he did so. "How come we never saw you dance like that back when we filmed glee?" He asked me as he spin me around so I was looking at him.

"Hmm I don't know maybe I was saying these moves for a special occasion." I kissed his neck as I said this causing him to groan.

"God Amber your killing me, did to have to wear such a sexy dress, and did you have to look so hot when you dance. You have no idea what you do to me." He pulled me closer as he rubbed his groin into me. I bite my lips so I wouldn't moan out loud.

I was about to suggest we get a drink when we heard yelling coming from around our table. All of a sudden we heard screaming and a circle was forming. We made our way past people. When we were finally near the front of the circle we saw Matt fighting with some guy. When I got a closer look I realized that I recognized the guy, he was the guy who has been glued to Diana since we got here.

I watched as Chord moved past me. Chord and Mike both stepped forward so they could stop the fighting that was going on. It took them a minute to finally get the two guys separated some.

"Your fucking crazy man." The guy yelled at Mark as he tried to get out of Mike's grip.

"Fuck you man, you shouldn't be touching what's mine." He yelled. I don't think he realized what he had said but I did. He just basically called Dianna his.

"No fuck you man, she said she wasn't with anyone which means she can leave with me if she wants to." The guy yelled back. I watched as Mark got more pissed at his words. He was really struggling to get out of Chords hold, but Chord wouldn't let him go.

"We'll she is fucking mine. She does have someone, and you'll do good to remember that." Mark sneered at him. At this point security had come and started to diffuse the situation. They pulled the guy away and into a different section of the bar.

Nobody said anything. The tension between us was crazy. No one really knew what to say after seeing that. I think everyone was to shocked to really respond. I mean we all know about Mark and Dianna's past, but that was years ago. Mark had basically just claimed her as his when he had a girlfriend. I already knew this night was going to end with drama.

"What the fuck do you mean she is yours Mark? Am I missing something because last time I checked you were my boyfriend." Denyse said to him. Mark looked at her with a shocked expression, like he had forgotten that she was even there.

I guess that was her final straw because Denyse grabbed her purse and practically ran out of the bar. It didn't take long for Mark to follow her. I looked around and realized that everyone's mood for drinking and partying was ruined. There was too much tension and drama that needed to be taken care of first. We all grabbed our stuff and were taken back to the house.

When we got inside we heard yelling coming from the top of the stairs. A few seconds later Denyse appeared with her bags and tears in her eyes. I really wanted to comfort her at the moment, I couldn't imagine what she was feeling. She looked over at Dianna, she marched right up to her and slapped her hard across the face.

To everyone else there it must have seemed like an overdramatic way to handle things. Because all they knew was that Mark called Dianna his. But I knew why she was so mad, and as much as I loved Dianna, Denyse had every right to be.

"You stupid whore. You could have had him before I did. You had years to make him yours and you didn't. Then finally he got a girlfriend and you have him cheat on me. Your nothing but a dirty filthy slut who can't keep her hands off of other women's men."

Everyone gasped at Denyse's words. Well I guess that cats out of the bag. I watched as Mark came down the stairs.

"Denyse please let me explain." She didn't listen to him or even glance his way. She just stuck up both her middle finger and picked up her bags. She looked over at Lea and Matthew. "I wish you both the best of luck. Your going to be an amazing married couple. I wish I could have stayed." She stopped to look at Mark then Diana. "But I think it's better for me not to." With that she quickly walked out of the house shutting the door behind her.

I looked over at Dianna to see a red mark on her face. I winced thinking about how hard Denyse had slapped Dianna. She made eyes contact with me. She had tears streaming down her face and a look of guilt plastered on as well. She looked at Mark one last time before she ran off to her room.

I honestly didn't know where to go from here. I mean we were all just standing there not really knowing what to do. I really wished I would have drinked more, I wasn't drunk enough to deal with this. I suddenly got an idea. If I couldn't drink at the bar, then I was going to drink here.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I need a drink, like now." Everyone chuckled at my words as they followed me into the kitchen which had a mini bar. As I took a shot with Jenna and Chord I couldn't help but hope this was the last of the drama for the night. Hopefully it was because there wasn't a lot of booze left.

I woke up the next morning tangled in Chords arms. I took the time to get a good look at Chord. When he was asleep he was so carefree and looked like a child, really no different from when he was awake. I tried to get up but Chord just held me closer. I smiled at how he acted, even when he was asleep her wanted me close to him.

I snuggled into his chest and started to kiss and nipple on him. I felt him grab me closer. I sucked on his neck and he groaned out loud. "Amber." I heard him whisper. I looked up to see that his eyes were still closed. I pushed him lightly on to his back and straddled him. I could feel his morning wood in between him and I.

I started to rub myself up and down. He grabbed my hips and tried to grind my body against his harder. I leaned down and nibbled on his neck. He moaned even louder. "God Amber your killing me baby." I looked up and saw that Chord's eyes were open and looking at me. I gave him a seductive smile as I continued to rub my body against his. I started to kiss him on the lips. He responded eagerly. "I have to be inside of you." He whispered into my ear. I nodded my head letting him know that I was ready for him as well.

He flipped us over so he was on top of me. He was about to push into me when my door was pushed open and a frantic looking Jena came running in. "Oh my god shit I'm sorry guys." She said to us as she turned around. Chord sighed lowly from above me. I could tell he was pissed that we couldn't finish what we had started.

"Don't you guys know how to freaking knock, damn." Chord yelled as he covered himself up with the blankets. I laughed at how pissed off he was. I got off the bed and put a robe on.

"What's up Jenna?" I asked with a laugh. She gave me an apologetic smile, I waved her off and waited for her to speak.

"It's Dianna, she's trying to leave." I didn't wait for her to continue I quickly walked out of my room and into the hall way. I heard arguing coming from Dianna's room. When I got there a few of our friends were standing outside of Dianna's door. I pushed past them and walked into Dianna's room.

When I walked into the room I noticed Dianna's clothes were basically all over the room. I watched as she tried to put more clothes into her bag, but Mark pulled them out and threw them away from the bag. "God dammit Mark stop fucking throwing my shit around. I'm trying to leave!" She screamed at him as she picked up some clothes and put them in her bag sloppily.

He threw them back out of the bag. "No Dianna your not fucking leaving. Enough leaving, your gonna stay and were gonna work threw this." He screamed back.

I knew I had to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Mark can I please talk to Dianna alone." I said to him as I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked like he was ready to kill me until he realized it was me. His face softened up some and he let out a long breath. He turned to face me and nodded his head. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Dianna looked at me for a minute before she started to pick her clothes up and put them into her bag. She went around the room picking up more clothes. I looked at her suitcase. I walked over to the bed and sat down on her suit case. She was just about to put more clothes into her bag when she realized I was sitting on her bag.

"Please get up Amber, I don't have time for this." She said to me as she tried to push me off the bag. but I held on tightly.

"Dianna stop this stupid behavior." She stopped trying to push me off to look at me.

"I don't know what your talking about." She said quietly as she sat down on the bed next to me. I pushed the bag further down the bed and sat down next to her.

"Dianna your afraid. Your scared to fully give Mark your heart. You were scared to do it a few years ago, and you scared now. But let me tell yo he loves you Dianna. Mark always has that's why no girl works our for him and no guy works out for you. Because you two are meant to be together." I rubbed her shoulder as I said this because she started to cry.

"I know your right. It's just that with him it means so much more. Everything I do is better when I am with him. He's my better half. " She said to me as she wiped her eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Well than stop running girl and go and get your man!" I said to her as I got off the bed and went over to the door. The minute I opened the door Mark barged in and grabbed Dianna, and gave her a heated kiss. (Picture up there↑) I took that as my cue to leave. I stepper out and shut the door behind me. All of my friends gave me knowing looks, and I just smiled back. This week was definitely going good so far.


	7. Chapter 7

So a lot of people have been messaging me and sending me reviews about updating quickly or doing multiple updates again. The thing is I started this story on wattpad. Someone one there told me about this site so I came one here to try it out. That's why I was able to add so many chapters at once. I honestly can't give you a time frame for when I will be able to update simply because I can't upload from my phone, and that's where I do most of my writing. When I upload on here I have to do it from my computer, and my internet is faulty. But to give you an idea of when I will update it will most likely be every Friday. Sometimes it could me one chapter, other times it could be more the one chapter. Like I said I have no idea what it will be because I have three other ongoing stories on my other site.

But on another note thank you to everyone who has read this so far. It's crazy how many positive messages I am getting. I love that you guys like the story. Once I am done with this one I will definitely be putting another story up.

Amber's Prov:

I can't really explain in words how happy I am that Dianna and Mark are together. Any one who has ever spent time with them would know that they were meant for one another. They had this incredible chemistry when they were with one another, it was something none of us could really ignore. That's why I think we were all so shocked when they didn't end up together. But as I looked at them right now sitting by the pool, I couldn't help but smile. They really were an amazing couple who deserved to be with each other.

I felt someone sit down beside me on my chair. I looked over to see Naya smiling at me. "About time, huh?" She said to me as she pointed over to where Dianna and Mark where.

"It was about time like ten years ago. I'm glade they finally woke up and saw that." Naya laughed at my words and nodded her head.

"Yep now we only need to get one more couple hooked up and everything will be perfect." I turned my head and gave her a questionable look.

"Who do we need to set up? Kevin and Jenna?" I questioned as a huge smile broke off on my face. They have never had any chemistry really but they would make an adorable couple.

Naya shook her head at me. "No dummy you and Chord." I laughed at her words. There was no way she was being serious right now. She was probably being sarcastic about his and I's friends with benefits deal.

"Naya I told you him and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less." I said to her as I took a drink of my lemonade.

"Are you really that stupid Amber. Please tell me your messing around with me. You have to be messing with me because there is no way your being serious."

I shock my heads at her words, I already know where she was going with this and I really didn't want to hear it right now. I got up from my chair and walked inside into the kitchen. I needed to get another drink anyway. When I heard footsteps behind me I knew it was Naya. I shock my head knowing she was going to be coming at with a lecture.

"Hey what to know something really interesting? I have legs as well there girlfriend. Which means I am able to follow you no matter where you go. Isn't that amazing?" She said to me as she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Naya please I don't want to discuss this right now. Actually I don't want to discuss this at all." I said to her as I shock her arm from off of my shoulder and walked over to the fridge.

"Okay that's fine with me. Want to know why? Because you don't need to talk at all. I will do all the talking." She walked over to where I was. " This thing between you and Chord isn't going to last. You want to know why? Because you two are already to invested in one another. You want to talk about Dianna and Mark taking forever to realize how they felt about one another, your two are no better."

"I don't know what your talking about." I said to her as I pushed past her to pour some lemonade into my cup.

"I'm talking about how you and Chord have had amazing chemistry ever since he came onto to show. You to where always with one another and always joking around. And don't think I didn't notice the way you were looking at one another back then. It was like a game of ping pong with he two of you. My eyes got tired just looking back and forth between you too." She said to me causing me to put down the lemonade I had.

I knew her words were true, well at least for me they were. I mean besides the fact that Chord was beyond hot, he was also an amazing guy, He was the first guy to ever make me feel beautiful. The first day he met me he compared me to Beyoncé, saying I had an amazing voice like her, and I was more beautiful. I remember the way he made me feel right then and there like it was yesterday. I couldn't believe a guy as hot and cute as he was, had said something like that to me. But he was just being his nice sweet self. He didn't mean it like he wanted to be with me. Why would he when he had girls more to his interest around him everyday.

But it really didn't matter what I felt because I knew Chord would never want to be with me like that. It wasn't that he was superficial or anything he just saw me as his friend more then anything. The most we would ever be is what we were right now, friends with benefits.

"Naya like I said before I don't know what your talking about. Chord and I are just really close, nothing else so will you please just drop it." I knew I had raised my voice some towards the end and I immediately felt bad. It wasn't Naya's fault that any of this was happening. Or that she knew me so well.

"Okay fine have it your way. Be miserable and unhappy when you know you deserve more." She was about to walk back outside when I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Naya I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump down your throat. I just don't really want to talk about me and Chord. I know nothing is going to happen between us, and hearing you say things that aren't true is only going to mess with my feelings and my head. So can we please end it and not be mad at one another?" I questioned her as I gave her a small smile.

"Okay, okay I will let it go for now. But just know this I am rarely wrong about anything. Mark my words you and Chord are going to end up together."

Again I found myself shacking my head at her words. But instead of adding gasoline to the fire, I just put some water on it and ended the conversation. I grabbed my drink and we went back outside. As we got outside we notice the boys were setting up a volleyball net in the middle of the pool.

"Yes I love volleyball." I said as I started to take off the flip flops I was wearing.

"Good because we are all playing, no backing out." I heard Chris say as he jumped into the pool.

"Yep and me and Lea are picking the teams." Matthew said to me as he and the other boys finished putting the net up.

We all where on the side of the pool waiting to be picked onto Lea's or Matthew's team. At the end of it Lea's team consisted of me, Chord, Naya, Kevin, Dianna, Chris, Heather, and Jenna. And Matthew's team had Darren, Harry, Will, Ryan, Taylor, Shelby and Mark. I was actually really happy with the team I had. We ended up getting the right side of the pool.

Matthews time had the ball and hit it over, and just like that an intense game of volleyball had started. All of us were very competitive and none of us wanted to loose. Throughout the whole game we were really close. No team was more ahead then two points. We were paying the game up to twenty one points. At this point we have been playing for more then an half hour and the score was twenty against twenty. It was our turn to have the ball. Chord hit it over then net, Mark then hit the ball back, Jenna hit the ball back over to there side. Taylor jumped up and spiked it over to our side. I dove down while keeping my hands together. I hit the water thinking I missed the ball.

I got back up on my feet. When I did I was engulfed into a pair of arms and spun around. I heard cheering coming from my side of the net and a few from the other side. I opened my eyes to see that I had hit the ball and it was on the other side of me only a few feet away from me. "You did it babe." I heard Chord say. Before I could say anything I felt Chords lips onto mine. I eagerly kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Chord reluctantly removed his lips from mine. He had a satisfied look on his face. "We won." I said to him as he set me down in the pool.

He nodded his head. "I know we did babe, and it was all because of you." Chord said to me. He was about to give me another kiss but I was ripped out of his arms and brought into Naya's.

"Damn girl you were amazing! My girl has game." She said as she danced to her words. I laughed at her actions. Everyone around me congratulated me and gave me hugs. We played around in the pool for a little while longer.

We spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company and hanging out. It was around elven when I decided I would try and get some sleep. We were going to be going back out tomorrow for a day full of activities and I was going to need all the rest I could get.

I was in my room changing into some PJ's when I heard my bedroom door being opened and closed. I turned around to see Chord standing there in his pj bottoms an nothing else. I finished putting on my shirt.

"Whatcha doing in here?" I asked him as I took off my earrings and put them away.

"I came in here to be with you."

I suddenly got pissed some. I knew we had this friends with benefits things going on, but that didn't mean we needed to have sex everyday. It made me kind of feel cheap, like I was a booty call. But when you think about it I guess that's exactly what a friend with benefits is. Someone you call when you want sex.

I knew that was why he was in here. I mean why else would he be in here. That's the only reason he had ever came in here any way. I turned away from Chord and started to pull the blankets down on my bed. I was fixing the pillows when I felt Chords hand on my shoulder.

"Amber what's wrong?" He asked me as he spun me around to look at him. I avoided eye contact with him and put my head down. "Amber." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said to him as I got out of his grip. I started to take my shorts off.

"Amber I know there is something wrong with you." He said to me as he walked closer to where I was. I side stepped him again.

"We should get this over with. We have a long day tomorrow and I don't want to be to tired." I started to take my shirt off when I felt Chords hands stopping me and bring my shirt back down. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Do you really think that little of me?"

"What are you talking about?"

He let out a loud sigh. "Do you seriously think I came in here to have sex with you. That I would just expect you to be ready for me?" He questioned as he started to pace some.

"Well I mean why else would you be coming in here?" I replied.

"Oh I don't know maybe I came in here to sleep. You know people can do that without having sex first. I mean damn why can't we just sleep together, without actually sleeping together?" He asked me as he stopped pacing to look at me.

"I mean isn't that kind of getting to personal?" I questioned him.

He looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "Personal? What do you mean by that? We have seen each other naked, I don't think it could get more personal then that." He sneered at me. I could tell him was pissed but I really didn't understand why he was so mad.

"Chord this isn't something friends with benefits do. They have sex and hang out. They don't sleep with each other without having sex. That's how it always works in movies and books."

"This is reality Amber, this is real life. We make up our own rules. So if we want to cuddle and fall asleep together we can." I nodded my head at his words. He had a point there. We didn't have to do what everyone else did. We could do what ever we wanted to do. It just seemed weird to me that he wanted to cuddle in the first place.

"Your right." I said to him with a smile. He walked over to where the light switch was and shut it off, he then walked over to where I was and wrapped his arms around me.

I know I'm right." He then backed me up until my legs hit the bed and we both fell down onto the bed. I laughed as we hit the bed. Chord gave me a short kiss on the lips. "You were my friend before any of this Amber. I'm not gonna treat you like a booty call, you mean to much to me to even call you that, or think of you like that." He said to me as he pushed the pieces of hair off my head that had fallen in front of my eyes.

I smiled up at him and nodded my head. "I know, I was just being stupid." He nodded his head at my words and I laughed. I slapped his chest playfully. "Thanks a lot." I said to him as I pouted. He kissed my pouty lips and smiled.

"You know I'm only kidding."

"I know." I snuggled into his arms and rested my head on his chest. "Goodnight Chord."

"Goodnight Babe." He said to me as he brought me close to his body.

I couldn't help but notice he had called me babe a lot today. I mean it was a nickname you called someone who you were exclusive, and we weren't exclusive. I wasn't going to lie though. When he called me babe it gave me these butterflies that I haven't felt in a long time appear.

I laid there on Chords chest listening to him sleep. I could tell him was in a peaceful sleep. As I looked up at him I couldn't help but admire how adorable he was. Even in his sleep he had this cuteness about him that was adorable. As I looked at him I thought about how strongly I felt towards him. I mean we were only messing around. Chord didn't want to really be with me, he just wanted to have a special friend for a while. The thought made my stomach clench and I felt like I could get sick. Him and I are only friends with benefits, I couldn't be upset that he wouldn't want more. Why was I upset in the first place?

Then like a ton of bricks it hit me. I was falling in love with Chord Overstreet!


	8. Chapter 8

Chord's Prov:

I woke up when I felt the sun hit my eyes. I squinted some and turned my head so the sun wouldn't be right in my eyes. When I turned my head I was met with the sight of Amber's face. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was when she was sleeping. Actually how beautiful she was all the time. It's not that I didn't notice it before when we were younger, but it seems like I have been noticing her beauty more and more as the years have gone by.

I couldn't believe she was here with me right now, sleeping in a bed beside me. I can honestly say I never thought I would be with her like this. I mean of course I have thought about how it would be if I was with her, but that was more like me fantasizing. But I never believed her and I would actually get to this point. And I love where we are right now. I love going to bed with her and making slow passionate love to her. I love waking up and seeing her beautiful face sleeping peacefully beside me. I loved how perfectly we fit together, whether it was during sex or with me just holding her. I loved how beautiful and carefree she looks when she laughed. I love how she can look adorable in everything she wears. I love everything about her, I love her.

Holly shit I am in love with Amber. How could I have not seen this before? How could I have been so blind? When I truly think about it I think I have been in love with her for years. Because I have always loved those things about her. I have always noticed those things, I guess I just notice them more now that we have been together.

But what does this mean for us? I was the one who started this whole arrangement. And at first I just did it because I wanted to be with her again. I loved the way it felt when I was with her, and I wasn't ready to give that up yet. I thought that maybe if I was with for this week then maybe I would be able to get over her. That maybe I would have her enough to get her out of my system and we could go back to the way we were before. But as I looked at her right now, sleeping beside me I knew that I would never get enough of her. I would never get my fill of her. I wanted more of her, everyday, all day. This week wouldn't be enough, hell the rest of my life wouldn't be enough time with her.

How was I going to let her go? I mean couldn't let her go after what we have done these past few days. I was stupid to believe that we could ever be just friends after all that we have done. But if I am being honest with myself, I never have wanted to be just friends with her. And these past few days have proven how just being friends with her wasn't ever going to happen. I should have known never to get into a relationship like this. It did never work out in movies, the lead characters always end up falling in love with one another, and here I was falling in love with her, and it had only been a few days.

There was no way I could let her go now. There was no way I could go back to the way things were. I needed her now like I needed to breath, when I wasn't around her I felt out of place and lost. Being with her in anyway was like being home. I felt her shift some, and smile.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Amber said with a little chuckle as she snuggled closer into my side. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh myself. All that I could think was I was going to make her mine and I wasn't going to let go. I really don't care what I need to do, by the end of this week Amber Riley will be mine!

Amber's Prov:

I woke up to the feeling that I was being watched. I opened my eyes slightly and found Chord staring down at me with a look of adoration on his face. I couldn't help but smile. I liked the way he was looking at me. But I decided I would mess with him some for starring so much. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" I said to him as I closed my eyes and let out a chuckle. I snuggled myself closer into his side, as I did so I could feel him laugh some.

"Well didn't your mother ever tell you that you couldn't be as beautiful as you are and not be starred at?" He counter as he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I smiled at his words, Chord was definitely a charmer. I gave him a light slap on the chest.

"Your such a goofball you know that right?" I questioned as I removed my face from his side and opened my eyes to look at him.

"Oh you know you love all this goofiness. It turns you on." We both laughed at his words. I couldn't deny that Chord was hot, even when he was messing around or being goofy. And if I'm being honest it does turn me on.

I knew I wanted him. I decided that I was going to take the lead this time. I climbed onto his lap so I was straddling him. He stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes. If his eyes didn't covey how much he wanted me at the moment, his boner pressing into me definitely did the trick. I started to grind myself into him, making the both of us moan out loud.

He grabbed me and started to kiss me, and grabbed onto my butt pushing me harder against him. I knew I wanted him, and I wanted him now. But I knew there was no way I wanted to stop or be interrupted again. "The door." I mumbled against his lips.

"Don't worry I locked the door last night. There's no way I was going to have a repeat of the last few days." He said to me as he started to take my shirt off. I felt myself getting wetter at his words. I was definitely glade he locked the door, because I really didn't want to be interrupted again.

After Chord and I had our morning sex we decided to join the others. We walked into the dinning room holding hands. As we walked in everyone's eyes where on us and they were all smirking at us and giving us knowing looks. I couldn't help but blush some. I put on my best smile and sat down next to Naya with Chord beside me.

"So what are we talking about?" I asked them as I started to get a plate ready to eat.

"Well we tried talking, but all we could hear was a bed hitting the wall, screams, and a whole lot of moaning." Naya said to me as she let out a laugh. I couldn't help but blush at her words. Everyone around us laughed some.

"I mean I didn't know Chord would be that good in bed, makes me wish he was swinging for the other team." Chris said to me. I couldn't be redder at that moment.

"Oh shut up you guys, leave me alone." Lea said to everyone as she gave me an apologetic smile. I just waved my hand at her. If it would have been any other group of people I would have been extremely pissed, but this was my glee family and we always messed around with one another like this.

"Okay, okay we'll leave them alone, for now anyway." Naya said to me as she shoved me some. "Anyway we were talking about maybe doing some surfing today. This guy Jenna met was telling her him and his buddy could show us the ropes."

"Sounds like fun. I would love to learn how to surf." I said to her as I took a sip of my juice.

"Then it's settled we'll go surfing." Lea said. We all nodded our heads agreeing with her as we finished breakfast,

I was beyond ready to learn how to surf. I actually couldn't stop thinking about it. When we pulled up to the beach and I quickly scrambled out of the car.

"Damn someone is really excided to get wet." Chord said to me and he gave me a wink. I laughed at his words.

"You know it." I said with a laugh. We grabbed our bags and coolers and started walking towards the beach. When we got there we were met with two hot looking guys. One of them walked right over to Jenna and gave her a hug, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey there gorgeous." He said to her as he stepped back from her and smiled brightly at her.

"Hey Marco, I'm really happy you guys could help us out today." Jenna said to him.

"No problem at all, it was our day off and we were more then happy to help out. Isn't that right Marcus?" Marco asked as he turned around and looked at the other guy that was with him. He put down the board he was holding and walked over to us.

"Yeah of course. I always like to help out beautiful young ladies." He said to us and his eyes landed on me. He gave me a wink and I couldn't help but blush some. He turned away from me to look back at Marco. "I called a few more of the guys, they'll be here in a bit. I figure with this big of a group, we would need more people."

It didn't take long for Marcus and Marco's friends to arrive. They were all very nice and eager to help us. We all were separated and picking out our boards. I had looked at a lot of them but none of them seemed to really caught my eye. But then I saw one that I thought would be perfect.

We all went into the water and listened to what Marco and Marcus where saying. After they told us what to do, and how to do it, they had us try it on our own and said they would go around helping us. I started to get onto my board, I felt myself starting to slip. I thought I was going to be met with the cold chilling feeling of sea water, but instead I felt two hands reach out and caught me.  
I turned my head to see Marcus standing there smiling. "It looks like you could use some help beautiful." He said to me as he helped me sit on my board. I blushed at his words and nodded my head. "Okay lets start with the basics."

Let me tell you suffering is in no way easy. I must have fallen off my board a hundred times. When I was able to stay one for more then two seconds I was thrilled. I was glade that I had a good guy like Marcus showing me the ropes. He was extremely patient with me. He continuously made me laugh, which eased my nerves.  
I had just fallen off my board again and was ready to pack it in. But I have never been someone to give up, so I grabbed my board and got ready to try it again. When I stood up and was actually riding the wave, I was beyond excited. I couldn't believe I was actually surfing. I mean I was no Bethany Hamilton but I was surfing! I was so excited that I forgot to make sure I steady myself, so before I knew it I was falling off of my board yet again. But this time I was falling with a smile on my face.  
When I resurfaced from the water Marcus engulfed me in his arms and gave me a big hug. When he set me down he smiled at me . "You did great beautiful." He said to me as he side hugged me again.  
"Thanks I couldn't have gotten this far.." That's all I was able to say because before I knew it Chord was punching Marcus and Marcus was falling back into the water.  
"Holly shit Chord what the fuck is your problem." I screamed at him as I helped Marcus sit up as he held his nose which was bleeding.  
"What the fuck man?" Marcus said to Chord as he tipped his head back to try and stop the bleeding.  
Everyone dropped what they were doing and waked over to where we were to see what was happening.  
"Keep your fucking hands off of her, your here to help us learn how to surf not to flirt with other guys girls." Chord sneered at him.  
"Chill the fuck out dude, I don't see her with a ring, and I definitely didn't see you clamming her as yours before now, so fuck off." Marcus said to him as Marco helped him up.  
"Fuck you she is mine."  
"We'll see about that." Marcus replied. Chord charged at him.

"Chord calm down." I said to him as I went in front of him and held his face in my hands. He was still pissed off, but the minute he realized it was me he calmed down some. He looked me in the eyes, and let out a loud sigh. When Mike and Mark realized he was calm enough they let him go. "Chord what the hell is your problem? Why would you hit him?" I questioned.

"I just..." He looked at me then back at Marcus. "I just need some time to think. I'm really sorry Marcus." With that Chord quickly turned around and started running to his car. I stood there in complete shock. Everything happened way to fast, and I was still trying to figure out what had just happened. I mean the only rational reason would be because he was jealous. But the only reason he would be jealous would be if he had feelings for me. Was it possible he felt the same way about me as I felt about him?

So let me know what you think about this chapter! Did you like Chords Prov? Do you want more of Chords Prov? Do you think he overreacted to Marcus flirting? How much are you loving this story?;p


	9. Chapter 9

Chord's Prov:

When did I become this guy? When did I become the guy that hits another dude just because he was jealous? When did I become someone who let a girl control how he feels? Especially since the girl wasn't mine. I mean I have never been a violent person before. I have never just hit a guy because he was flirting with a girl I wanted. But I honesty couldn't help my self. I had planed on just going over there and marking my territory. Basically letting him know that she was mine and no one else's. But then he grabbed her and hugged her and I lost it.

Usually a man hugging Amber wouldn't bug me, but I knew this guys was interested in her. I could see it the minute he walked up to the group and looked at her. I knew he wanted her because he looked at her the same way I looked at her before I was ready to rip her clothes off. That's the exact way he was looking at her and I couldn't stand it.

Once I hit him I immediately felt like shit. Like I said I am not one to fight. When I hit him and I saw the look on Amber's face I knew I had to get out of there. I didn't have a good enough reason for hitting him and he didn't even know it was coming. It's basically like hitting a blind guy. Plus Amber looked like she was ready to rip my head off for what I had done.

Then there was Amber, and how she acted towards Marcus. She never once stopped the flirting Marcus was sending her way. She actually somewhat flirted back and smiled at him constantly. Maybe that's why I was so upset, because I knew she was enjoying the attention he was sending her way. I guess I had just expected her to ignore his flirting. But I mean why would she? We were just friends with benefits after all. And obviously she wasn't feeling the same way about me because she wouldn't have flirted back with Marcus if she did.

I heard the front door close and I could hear people coming up the stairs, breaking me out of my train of thoughts. I walked over to my closet and opened it. We were going out for some drinks again tonight and I had yet to get dressed. I heard my bedroom door open and I silently prayed that it wasn't Amber I wasn't ready to deal with her. I turned around and was met with the sight of Mike. He was standing there giving me a sympathetic look.

"Dude, I understand why you did it, but it was still messed up." He said to me as he walked closer to where I was. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to look for something to wear. "Dude you freaking punched Marcus, and over Amber. If everyone wasn't already thinking something more was going on between you two, they definitely are feeling it now."

"There's nothing going on between me and Amber, Mike. I realize that now more then ever. So just leave it alone." I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear and walked past him.

"Dude I am not blind, hell even a blind person could see that you love her Chord you always have." I stopped moving at his words.

"What do you mean man?" I asked him as I turned to look at him.

"I mean I know." He said as he walked closer to me. "I know you have been in love with her for years. Maybe no one else can see it but I noticed it. The ways you would act around her and talk to her it was hard not to see it. And now that you to are doing what ever your doing I am more sure then ever that you love Amber." He walked closer and looked me straight in the eyes. "Tell me you don't love her. I dare you. You tell me and I will let the whole thing go."

"I don't.. I'm not... I have never..." I tried to say something but I couldn't. I mean it would be so easy to lie to him and tell him that I didn't love Amber. Then he would leave me alone and I wouldn't have to deal with him and his questions. Everything would be a lot easier if I would just lie, but I couldn't. Even just thinking about saying I didn't love Amber made my heart ache and I felt like I was short of breath. When I didn't say anything Mike gave me a knowing look. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Dude you have to deal with this thing with Amber. You both have to talk about where this is going."

"Mike end it. Me and Amber are not going to go anywhere because I am going to get over her tonight." I said to him as I started to grab my stuff and walk into my bathroom.

Mike grabbed me to stop me. "What do you mean you want to get over her? What are you planning on doing?" He questioned."

I ripped my arm away from him. "I mean I am going to get plastered tonight and find a girl. No point in wasting time on a girl who doesn't want me Mike." With that I walked into the bathroom, closed my door and locked it. If Amber didn't want me, then I would find someone who did. Even if it was just for the night.

Amber's Prov:

I haven't seen Chord since he left the beach earlier today. Even when I got home I didn't get the chance to talk to him because I saw Mike go into his room to talk to him. So instead I was now sitting in my room finishing getting dressed. Everything that I felt for Chord seemed like it was on full blast. I knew I loved him, but I honestly didn't know if he loved me back. Yeah maybe he liked me, but like and love are two very different things. Why did I even start this stupid arrangement anyway? I was putting on my shoes when Jenna walked in. I looked up and fake smiled at her. I didn't want her knowing I was upset.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked me as she sat down next to me. God why did she have to ask that? I hated when people asked me that, because ninety nine percent of the time I wasn't okay, and them asking me that made me break down.

"Yeah, I mean no, I... I don't know." I said to her as I turned to face her. I could feel myself starting to cry.

"Ohhh hunny what is it?" She questioned as she pulled me into a side hug.

I felt the tears staring to fall down my face. "I just don't know." I said to her as I grabbed her close to my body and hugged her back. I felt her rub my back in a reassuring way. I cried into her shoulder and let her hold me. "I'm just so confused about Chord. I mean I thought this whole arrangement was going to okay, you know? That we could go back to the way things before, how could I believe that?" I said to her as I sobbed into her shoulder more. She held me tighter and rocked me some.

"Amber you should tell him how you feel. I know Chord has feelings for you, I mean he broke Marcus nose today just because he was flirting with you. He definitely has feelings for you."

I backed up some to look at her. "Do you really think so?" I questioned he as I wiped some tears from my face.

"Of course I am sure. So no more tears girl, tonight you claim Chord as yours girl. And you definitely can't do that looking like this. Let me clean you up." Jenna walked over to the bathroom and came back with a wet wash cloth.

"Thank you Jen." I said to her as she continued to clean my face. She smiled at me as she waved her hand. "Come on that's what family is for. You know that." As she continued to clean my face I found myself smiling. She was right, enough was enough. I wanted Chord and he obviously had some kind of feeling towards me with the way he acted today. It was time that I took charge and went after what I wanted, and I wanted Chord.

After Jenna cleaned me up, I finished getting ready and we headed down stairs. When we did I was met with the eyes of all my friends. But the only person I looked at was Chord. When my eyes met his he turned his head away and looked elsewhere. At first I felt hurt, but then I remember what had went down today, and how upset he had looked when it happened. So I quickly dismissed the way he acted and smiled at everyone.

"Hey, who's ready to party?" I asked everyone. They all cheered and we piled out of the house.

`When we got to the club we got to booths to sit in and order us some drinks. I had tried to sit in the booth that Chord was at, but it seemed like he was avoiding me like a plaque. So I settled for sitting in a sit where I could at least see Chord.

I couldn't help but stare at him, I just wanted to be around him. I just wanted to tell him how I felt and get this stupid arrangement over with and have the real thing with him. If I was being honest with myself, I wanted to walk over to him and claim him as mine.

I could see all these girls staring at him and it was driving me crazy. They were staring at him like they wanted to eat him alive. The worst part was he was flirting back with them. Sending them winks and buying some of them drinks. It was driving me crazy seeing him do this. Then it hit me, this is what Chord must have been feeling earlier. No wonder why he hit Marcus. I wanted to go over and beat the shit out of all the girls that were looking at him.

I knew I had to grow some confidence and tell him about how I felt. I took a shot of my alcohol, and let the burning feeling go down my throat. I grabbed another one and took another shot.

"Damn girl, someone is planned on getting wasted!" Naya said to me. I got up and winked at her.

"Well I need a boost for what I'm about to do." I said to her as I wiped my mouth and fixed my appearance some.

"You go girl!" Chris yelled at me as I started to walk off. I couldn't help but smile at his words. I was going, and I was going to get my man.

I walked over to where the rest of the boys where. "Hey guys have you seen Chord?" I asked them as I approached them. They all looked at me weirdly and avoided my gaze. "Guys what is it?" I questioned again, and again no one said anything. I looked over at Mark, knowing that he wouldn't lie to me. "Mark, where is Chord." He looked me in the eyes with sympathy and I knew something wasn't right. He cleared his throat then pointed onto the dance floor.

I turned around and sure enough there was Chord making out and groping a skinny, blonde haired girl. My heart immediately clenched and I felt like I couldn't breath at all. I could feel the tears starting to fall down my cheeks. I quickly spun around and walked back over to my table. The minute I got there everyone looked at me and started to get up.

"What's wrong?" Lea questioned as she walked over to me. I just shock my head at her and grabbed my purse. I quickly walked away from them and out side. I started to walk back to the home where we were staying at, I was glade I hadn't drink a lot, that way I still knew where I was going. I walked faster when I felt like I heard someone yelling my name.

All I could think as I walked into the house was I am so glade I didn't tell Chord how I was feeling. Because he definitely didn't feel the same way about me!

So what did we think about this chapter? Did you like it? Are you upset about Chord's behavior? Do you want me to hurry up and write another chapter?;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chord's Prov:

God girls can be so desperate. I mean all I had to do was look at some of them and they wanted me, right then and there. What ever happened to chasing after a girl, the old fashion way. Like cat and mouse. Now it was more like cat and cat, there was no chase at all, which made the game a lot less fun.

I wasn't enjoying myself one bit. I thought that by me doing this I would feel better about my situation with Amber and I. That at least one of these girls would be able to get my mind off of her. But every chance I got I found myself looking in her direction and it was driving me crazy. All I wanted to do was go over to her and make her mine. I just wanted to be hers, and for her to be mine.

So when Jackie came up to me and asked me to dance I quickly excepted. I needed to get my mind off of her completely. I grabbed Jackie's hand and lead her over to the dance floor.

"You so hot. I can't believe I am dancing with the one and only Chord Overstreet." She said to me as she started to grind herself into me more. I winced some as she did so, not because I liked it, but because it really had the opposite effect on me.

"Ummm thank you." I said to her as I tried to put some distance between her and I. But she grabbed me close and hugged me tighter to body.

"Hmmm you have a nice body baby." Again I found myself wincing at her actions. She was so fake it was killing me. I mean she was a pretty girl, but you wouldn't be able to notice with all the make up she had on. Not to mention he dress was two sizes to small for her. If she was to bend over everyone would see her goods. She just wasn't my type of girl at all. And being with her only made me want to be with Amber more. I wasn't going to find a girl like her, because there wasn't another girl like her. There was and only will ever be one Amber Riley and she truly was the only woman I wanted.

Then it hit me, why was I doing this? Why was I being so damn foolish and childish. I wanted Amber and if I truly wanted her to be mine, this definitely wasn't the way to do it. Plus I didn't want to move on from her. I wanted to move on from the whole week with her. Nothing else truly mattered to me, all I wanted was to be with her and only her, screw all of these other fake girls. I needed myself a women, and Amber Riley was the only women for me.

"Baby what's wrong?" Jackie questioned as I pulled away from her some.

"This was a mistake, I don't want this. I don't want you." I said to her as I tried to pull away from her again.

She looked extremely pissed. "Everyone wants me." She said to me as she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me hard. I didn't respond at first because I didn't really know what was going on. I was in a state of shock . I mean who just kisses someone like that? I pulled away from her and pushed her away from me.

I walked away from her but she continued to yell at me telling me I was making a mistake. But all I could think was I definitely wasn't making a mistake with leaving her. I made the mistake by thinking I should act the way I had been acting. I was a grown as man for god sake, I needed to act like one to handle a women like Amber.

I walked over to my booth and was met with angry stares by all the guys around the table.

"What's up?" I questioned as I reached them and took a shot of alcohol.

"What game are you trying to play with Amber Chord?" Mark asked as he got out of the booth and stood right in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked around looking for Amber. I noticed that she was no where to be found and all I could think was I hope to god she wasn't off with another guy. I hope to god she wasn't as stupid as I was. "Where is Amber?" I questioned Mark. He looked as if he was going to punch me in the face.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve asking that question Chord." He said to me as he poked me hard in the chest. I pushed his hand away.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Will some one please tell me what's going on?"

I looked around the table. No one said anything. Then finally Mike looked up at me and spoke. "She came over here looking for you. When she noticed you dancing and making out with another girl she started to cry and left." I could tell he was pissed at me, but that could wait for now. What mattered most was she was not here, and was upset.

I looked over to the booth in which the girls where at only minutes before. "Where are all the girls at?" I asked.

"Well they left and followed Amber home. We waited for you," Matthew said as she took another swig of his drink finishing it off.

"Lets go then." I said to them as I quickly walked away from the table with them following closely behind.

It didn't take long for us to get to the house. I quickly ran inside and up the stairs. I knew I had to talk to Amber, I knew I had to make things right between us. I was stupid to think that my little plan would make things better, if anything it made them worse.

I knocked on her door and waited patiently for her to answer the door. Instead of being met with the face of Amber I was met with the face of Naya. And the way she was looking at me, I knew I was in for an earful. Before I could even open my mouth she out her hand up to my mouth to shut it.

"Don't say it Chord, the only reason as to why I am not beating the shit out of you is because I know that would only upset Amber more. So get your asshole self out of here." She said to me as shut the door into my face.

I knew there was no way any of those girls were letting me into that room. I knew that I would have to leave her alone for now, and when they all left her room I would make sure I got my chance to talk to her. I would just have to wait for the right time, and honestly I would wait for the rest of my life. As long as the end result was her knowing how I felt.

Amber's Prov:

I don't think I could cry anymore, I think all the tears I had in my body have officially left my body. All the girls and Chris tried to make me feel better. Tried to make me smile, and what not. But nothing that they were doing was actually working. If anything it made me feel worse about what was happening. Because it was a constant reminder of why I needed cheering up in the first place.

They tired about everything, and anything they could do to make me happy. I was happy that they loved me enough to put up with my bitchy mood and my silent treatment. Even thought I basically told them that I didn't want them there with me. They just ignored my words and stuck by me anyway. I was happy they were actually loyal friends.

It was now two in the morning and I couldn't sleep. My mind kept drifting off to Chord and what had happened at the club. It was tearing me apart and I was hating how I was feeling. I didn't want to wake the girls who had decided to stay with me for the night. So I quietly snuck out of my room and down the stairs. I walked through the kitchen and outside.

I sat down and took a minute to rejoice in all the beauty that was around me. Even so early in the morning Hawaii was beautiful. I just sat there letting myself be captivated by the scene in front of me. Letting all my pain and worries wash away.

"Amber." I turned my head to see Chord walking over to where I was. I got up from my seat and tried to go back into the house. But Chord quickly sped up and walked right in front of me. "Amber please wait."

"What do you want Chord?" I asked as I tried to side step him again.

"I want to talk to you for one minute." I moved away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want to talk about Chord?"

"I want to talk about what happened tonight." He said to me as he stepped closer to where I was.

"There's nothing to talk about Chord. Nothing wrong happened." I said to him as I tried to walk past him again. Again he stepped in front of me.

"Amber stop playing games. Your pissed at me and you have every right to be, but acting like this is going to get us anywhere. You do know that right?" He asked.

"You want to talk, fine, lets talk about how I thought we were going to be something more. Lets talk about how after we made that stupid arrangement I immediately regretted it because I knew I was already in to deep. How you made me feel like what we had was real. Lets talk about how I planned on tell you that I was falling in love with you tonight and pouring my heart out to you, only to have it ripped out when I found you making out with another girl. But more importantly lets talk about how you don't feel the same way about me. How it was truly just a friends with benefits thing with you." I said to him.

He looked at me with shock. "Amber I don't want to just be your friend. Why do you think I punch Marcus today, I hated the way he was touching you. I wanted to tear him apart for even looking at you. Your all I have been able to think about, I want to have so much more between us." He said to me as he tried to step closer to me and grab me into his embrace.

I moved away from him. "No you don't feel the same way Chord, because I would never do what you did to me. I would never purposely try to hurt you like you did to me tonight Chord."

"What do you call what you and Marcus where doing?"

"I call that me being nice. I never once flirted with him. I never once told him I wanted to him or acted like I did. I actually told him that I wasn't interested in him and that I was in love with someone else. But I guess you were being to much of a dick to notice that." I screamed at him. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I said this. His face fell some and a look of guilt plastered onto his face.

"Amber I didn't know. I thought, I though..."

"It doesn't matter what you thought Chord."

"And why is that?" He asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Because whatever we had, whatever we could have had is over. I want nothing to do with you." I said to him as I walked past him and started my way into his house.

"Amber it's not over. I was dumb and I understand that, but this can't be over. I didn't even want that girl, I just did it because I was mad and I wanted a way to get over you, because I thought you didn't want me." He said as he grabbed my arm.

"That's just the thing Chord you were playing games. I am to much of a women to be playing little girl games. We have no communication, and that's what messed this up in the first place. But most importantly I can't be with a guy who isn't man enough to tell me how he feels, and instead tries to break my heart. I deserve better then that."

"Amber please." Chord pleaded with me.

"Just leave it alone chord. Where better off friends." I said to him as I removed my arm from him again and sprinted into the house. My heart and mind were having an disagreement with one another. My heart wanted me to go back and make him mine. But my mind told me to keep going and I followed that. I couldn't be with Chord, I knew that when I was younger, yet I still tried to be with him. I should have known that friends with benefits never work, just like in the movies.

Ahhh so let me know what you think about this chapter. Did you like it? What do you think will happen next? Is Amber overreacting? Was Chord stupid for what he did? How much are we loving this story? ;P

Oh and I won't be updating till Friday, sorry don't hate me!


	11. Chapter 11

Chord's Prov:

I don't think I could feel wore at the moment. How could I have let thing go from bad to worse. I was to blame for everything that was going on right now. Why did I have to react the way I did a few days ago? I mean punching Marcus and then acting like a player isn't me at all. I have never been one to play girls or do games. So I should have known messing around with other girls just to get back at Amber was a bad idea. It never works out good when you mess with peoples emotions.  
I felt like shit after Amber told me what she did. I had no idea she told Marcus she liked me. I had no idea she even liked me.  
I hated being in the position we were right now. I knew she was mad at me and I knew there wasn't anything I could do to change her mind at the moment. I wish I would have just told her how I was feeling. I wish I would have just went after her and not been such a dick. The moment I knew I had feelings for her I should have just told her.  
Now were going on our second day of not talking and it's the day of the wedding. I have been threw hell these last few days. I have constantly tried to talk to Amber but she just puts it off and ignores me. I knew I messed up with my actions, but I just wanted a chance to prove to her that I was sorry. That what I did was wrong. I knew going into this that I would fall for Amber. I started this whole thing hoping she would realize how much I wanted her. I wanted to know if she felt the same way about me.  
I have always had hard feelings for Amber. I can remember the day we met. She was so beautiful and vibrant. I couldn't stop looking at her, I was constantly trying to make her laugh or smile. I just couldn't help myself, I loved to see her smile. So from that day on I made it my mission in life to make her smile as much as I could. Everyday I found new and creative way to make her laugh. As time went on I found myself liking her more and more. I wanted so badly to make a move back then but I was afraid. Afraid of what my fans would think, what my friends would think, what my parents would think. I was to caught up in the world, and to worried about what others thought. I was a dumb kid back then.  
"Hey man. how are you doing?" I was brought out of my train of thought. I turned around to see mike standing there looking at me with concern.  
"I'm fine." I said to him as I tuned back around.  
"Dude do I look like I was born yesterday? I know when my best friend is upset. You look like hell man." Mike said to me. I heard him walk over to me, and he sat down. "Come on dude you know you can talk to me." He said to me as he nudged me some.  
I let out a loud sigh. "Mike I don't know what I am going to do. I feel like this whole thing is out of control. I let my feelings and my jealously get the best of me."  
"Dude you love her, you do know that right?" He asked me as he turned to fully look at me.  
"I know that."  
"Well does she know that?" He asked.  
I let out another sigh. "She doesn't." Mike punched me in the arm. I flinched some because it hurt. " What the fuck Mike that hurt." I said to him as I rubbed my arm.  
"You want to know what your problem is Chord? Your to afraid to go after what you want. You want Amber then go fucking get her. You don't stop until she hears you out and listens to everything you have to say. You need to be forceful and let her know that you will do anything for her." He said to me.  
I knew what he was saying was right. Why Amber and I were so messed up was because we had no communication at the moment. We held our feelings in and played games now we were both suffering for no reason.  
"I have to get her back." I said to him as I stood up and fixed my shirt. I have to at least let her know how I feel. I have held my feelings in for to long. I will regret it if I don't.  
"Hey man if it makes you feel any better, Jenna say's Amber has been just as messed up as you have been." He said to me as he gave me a light slap on the back. Honestly it didn't make me feel good, I hated knowing she was just as miserable as I was. Neither of us should be upset. I had to make things right. I had to let Amber know how I truly felt, even if she didn't feel the same way.

Amber's Prov:  
I have been miserable the last few days. I really didn't have an energy to do anything. My glee family was amazing to me. They were always around me trying to make me feel better. But really nothing was making me feel okay. I knew that this arrangement was going to end badly. I knew that if I did what we did that I would fall for him. I had already had strong feelings for Chord. I always had, I can still remember the first day I had met him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Don't get me wrong all the guys on the show were good looking, but Chord was in a league all his own. He had that whole hot boy next door thing going on.  
I have always liked him and had liked the way he had always made it appoint to talk to me or to make me laugh. Even as the years went on he continue to make me laugh and smile. My crush for him grew stronger but I knew he didn't want to be with me. I knew that he was only being friendly and saw me more as a sister then a love interest so I never tried to think anything of it. I just pushed the way he would make me feel off, so I didn't look like a fool.  
But in the end I still ended up looking like a fool, because here I was pinning over a man that really didn't like me. Naya had spent the last few days trying to tell me that I should talk to him. She kept saying we should both stop being little babies about it and actually talk to each other. I knew in some ways she was right, but I didn't want to admit it. Maybe it was because I didn't want to feel anymore hurt then I was at the moment. I didn't want to get more attached or try to reopen the wounds that I had. I just wanted to enjoy the rest of the time I had with my glee family, and enjoy Lea's wedding.  
"Hey hot mama, how are you feeling?" Chris asked me as he sat down next to me on the couch.  
"I'm fine Chris." I said to him, lying through my teeth.  
"Amber, I know when your lying. I have known you for over eight years, so I know when your lying. So again I am going to ask you, how are you feeling hot mama?" He questioned.  
I let out a loud sigh and turned to look at him. I could feel my eyes starting to water. "I'm a mess Chris." I said to him as I leaned closer to him and let him engulf me into a hug. I cried into his chest and let him stroke my back.  
"Hey where is my strong women at?" He asked me as he continued to rub my back. "Hey it's going to be okay, I promise you." As he continued to rub my back and try to sooth me I felt someone else sit on the side of me. I let go of Chris so I could turn to see who it was. When I turned I saw Jenna sitting there smiling at me.  
"Hey girly it's a happy day. Your suppose to be happy. Lea is really worried about you." Jenna said as she grabbed my hadn't and squeezed it some.  
I nodded my head. " I knew she was worried about me." She kept asking me if I was okay. And checking on me when ever she could. I felt bad considering her wedding was coming up and everyone was worried about me. "I have to put on a smile for her." I said to them as I wiped the tears away from my eyes.  
"That's the Amber I know. At least get threw the wedding, then we can get drunk together at the reception." Jenna said as she gave me a side hug. I couldn't help but smile some at her words. I nodded my head in agreement, I was definitely going to need a drink to get tonight over with.  
"Thanks for being here for me guys." I said to them as they group hugged me. "Okay lets go help our girl get ready for her wedding."

The rest of the evening went by great. I put a smile on for Lea, and she looked really happy to see me happy. We were only minutes away from the wedding and I was feeling excited for Lea and Matthew. I knew how much they loved each other and how much they have been threw. I was currently waiting in line with the rest of the brides maids, when Dianna came out of the room.  
"She's not going to do it, she's not getting married." Dianna said to us as she looked around frantically.  
"What?!" We all basically said at the same time.  
"She said she can't do it. I kept asking why and all she said was she can't do it."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing? I mean this is Lea. She never makes rash decisions like this. I knew there had to be something wrong.  
"I'll go talk to her." I said to them as I gave Naya my flowers and walked into Lea's room. I closed the door behind me. I found Lea sitting by the window crying. "Lea lovey what's wrong?" I asked as I went over to her and sat down next to her.  
"I can't do it Amber." She said to me as she started to cry harder.  
"Why can't you do it? There has to be a reason," I said to her as I rubbed her shoulder and brought her closer to me.  
She was silent for a while, then she moved away from me some to look at me. I can't stop thinking about Cory."  
Now I knew why she was upset. Not many people knew it but Cory and Lea were planning to get married before he died. Only their close friends and family knew about.  
"Oh Lea." I brought her closer and hugged her tightly. " He would want you to be happy. He wouldn't want you to be pinning away after him. He would want you to be happy and living your life. He would want you to find love again." I said to her as I rubbed her back and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.  
She moved back some and looked at me. "Do you really think so?" She asked me.  
"Yes I know so." I took her head into my hands and wiped the tears, "Matthew loves you Lea, and you love him. You guys have been threw so much. He helped you get threw a big chapter in your life. He loves you unconditionally, and you love him the same. Your guys belong together, and I honestly believe that if Cory was here he would tell you the same thing."  
She stopped crying and smiled at me. "I know you right. It's just sometimes I miss him a lot, you know?"  
I nodded my head. "I know what you mean, but he's here with you Lea. He will always be with you. You carry him in your heart." She gave me a big smile.  
"Thanks for being here for me Amber. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. I love you so much." She said to me as she gave me a hug.  
"I love you too." I said to her as I hugged her back. "Now lets get you ready for your wedding." I said to her as I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with.

What did you think about this chapter? Leave me some reviews to let me know what you hope will happen next.


	12. Chapter 12

Amber's Prov:

The wedding was absolutely amazing. I don't think Lea's wedding could have been any more amazing. Everything was beautiful and magical right down to the words they said to one another. There wasn't a dry eye in the place, everyone was crying. When the man announced them as husband and wife so much joy and happiness filled my body. I was beyond happy for my friend. After everything she went threw with Cory, she deserved to be happy. And Matthew made her happy.

After we took what seemed like a gazillion pictures we finally went to the reception area. I had managed to avoid Chord the whole day. And surprisingly he hadn't tried to talk to me, he kept his distance and stayed away from me. Which made me happy and sad at the same time.

This vacation had been more interesting then I thought it would be. I thought I was going to have a nice relaxing week with my glee family. Boy was I wrong on so many levels. This week was anything but relaxing and nice. It was hectic and out of control. But even with all the drama that went down this week I was happy I came. I was happy I had the chance to spend it with my second family.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that everyone around us was silent. Not until I heard that all to familiar voice of Chord. I turned around in my seat. I saw him there looking beyond hot. He had a sad smile on as he looked at me.

" I want to take this moment to say congratulations to Lea and Matthew. You guys are truly perfect together. I hope you guys have a long and happy marriage. A love like the one you guys have only comes around once in a life time, so when you have it, you can't let it go." He stopped looking at them to look back at me. " I have found a love like that, and I'm not ready to let it go. So this is for you Amber. I hope it says everything I have been meaning to say to you."

The music started to play and everyone around us was going crazy. Chord stepped up and began to sing.

"Oh I can't fight this feeling any longer

And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow

What started out as friendship,

Has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show"

Chord sang effortlessly as he started to move across the stage. His eyes found me on more then on occasion.

And even as I wonder

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

He got off the stage and walked over to where I was as he continued to sing to me. He looked me directly in the eyes.

"And I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

It's time to bring the ship into the shore

And throw away the oars, forever."

He was now standing right in front of me. He kneeled down so we were eye level and he continued to sing.

"'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore

I've forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl upon the floor

Come crushing through your door

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."

The music stopped and he was holding my hand. He was looking me directly in my eyes and smiling at me brightly. "I love you Amber Riley. I think I have been in love with you for years now. I can still remember the day we first met. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I couldn't believe it was possible for a girl to be as beautiful as you were. I even remember what you were wearing that day. A purple baby doll shirt and black skinny jeans. You hair was up in a ponytail and you were wearing these big hoop earrings. And you were wearing this amazing vanilla scented perfume."

I couldn't help but smile at his words. I couldn't believe he had remembered so much about me. I had barely remembered what I was wearing that day, the fact that he had remembered what I was wearing and what I smelt like was beyond amazing. I didn't think Chord had ever noticed me like that. I didn't think he had even given me a second thought back then.

"I have always wanted you Amber, but I was to stupid to admit it back then. I was a stupid kid who overthought everything. I'm not that same kid any more. I'm a man now, and a I know now what I have. I can't let you go Amber, so if I have to spend the rest of my life trying to make you mine, then I will. Because I Chord Overstreet love you Amber Riley more then I can convey in words."

I was speechless. I had tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe Chord was kneeling in front of me saying all of this. The same Chord who I use to think never gave me a second thought was confessing his love for me. I felt so much love and happiness fill me at once. I knew that my voice wasn't going to work at the moment. So instead I used my lips. I grabbed chords face into my hands and kissed him hard. He immediately responded and kissed me back.

I knew that there was a bunch of people around us, and I knew that they were watching us. But none of that really mattered at the moment. The only thing that really mattered was me and Chord. And all the love I was feeling for him at the moment. I had always dreamed about having a moment like this with Chord, and here I was actually having it. I pulled my lips away from Chord's and smiled at him.

"I love you too." He smiled brightly at my words and kissed me again. I couldn't help but moan out loud when his lips found mine. He made me feel like no other man had ever made me feel.

"Okay guys I'm not really into watching a porno right now." Chord pulled away this time and his cheeks were red some. We turned to see Naya there smiling brightly at us. The rest of are friends surrounding us.

"Shut up Naya, This is my wedding and I say if they want to have sex right here and now they can." Lea said to me as she winked at us. I couldn't help but blush some. Not only were my friends here but all of Lea's and Matthew's family members were around us as well.

"There will be no sex going on." I said to them.

"Not right now, anyway." Chord said to them, causing me to blush more. But there was no way I was gonna argue with his words. Because tonight Chord Overstreet was mine, and for real this time, no friends with benefits bullshit.

The rest of the wedding went off amazing. I had people I didn't even know coming up to me and telling me Chord and I were adorable. I had a few girls give me dirty looks, but I couldn't blame them, Chord was hot, and most girls panties disappeared when he was around.

It was time for Lea and Matthew to leave for their honeymoon. I was beyond happy for my friend, If there was anyone who deserved to be happy it was definitely Lea. She had gone threw so much over the years. She deserved the happiness and love Matthew brought her. I knew it was only a small amount of time until she was calling us all telling us she was pregnant, I honestly couldn't wait.

We all gave our love to Lea and Matthew. I was the last one to hug them both. I gave Matthew and hug, then walked over to Lea. I grabbed her into a tight hug, and squeezed her tightly. "Have an amazing honeymoon, I want it to be so good that your going to be calling me when you get back telling me your pregnant." Lea laughed at my words and nodded her head.

"Thank you Amber. I honestly don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have been here today. Not that you not being here would be an option because I would have hunted you ass done." I couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"Girl I would never miss something as important as this, you know that. Your my family and family is always there for one another. I'm going to miss you." I gave her one last hug and pulled away from her.

She started to get into the car, but then turned around to look at me. "I'm gonna miss you too. But I have a feeling were going to be together soon again, and this time for your wedding." With that she got into the limo and they set off for their honey moon. I smiled at her words, it was to early for Chord and I to get married, but I knew that one day we would be.

I felt someone step behind me and wrap their arms around me. I knew that it was Chord immediately. I would know his touch anywhere. "One day that is going to be us." He said to me as he kissed my neck. I nodded my head and turned in his arms.

"That will be with us one day. But for right now we have a bed calling our name" I said to him as I sucked on his neck. He groaned out loud. Before I knew it he was picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his mid section and he carried me inside.

I'm not gonna go into detail on what happened that night, because honestly it's not something I am ever going to share. All I can say is we didn't fuck or screw one another last night. No we made deep and passionate love, for as long I live. Even if him and I break apart, I will never forget that night with Chord.

I woke up early the next day. I turned my head and Chord was sleeping there soundly with a content smile upon his face. Seeing him like this reminded me of the day when I first saw him like this only a week ago. I couldn't believe so much had happened in that week. I knew it was going to be an eventful week, but I didn't think it was going to be this eventful.

It had been a better week then I imagined it would be. And to think it started with unexpected feelings!

Ahhh my first story on here is done. But don't worry this won't be my last one on here. I am already working on another story. It's another one between Chord and Amber, but this time they will be Sam and Mercedes. I will be uploading it today, so make sure you go check it out!:)


End file.
